De Achtste Toadplaza Hongerspelen
by Lucoshi
Summary: De Toadplaza Hongerspelen zijn een Doorschrijfverhaal op een Nederlands Nintendo Forum. Net zoals de originele Honger spelen worden 24 tributen (met de namen van de leden van het forum) in een arena gezet om te vechten tot er één iemand over blijft: de winnaar van die spelen.
1. Chapter 1

**De Toadplaza Hongerspelen zijn hongerspelen geschreven als een doorschrijfverhaal op een Nintendo-Forum, als extraatje. De personages zijn 24 leden van het forum, en hebben niets gemeen met het personage als het lid van het forum, op de naam na. Sommige verhalen zijn beter of logischer dan andere, sommige hebben beter grammatica, en sommige zijn heel kort. Geniet ervan! Eerst laat ik de regels zien, dan post ik de verhalen elk als een apart hoofdstuk, waarschijnlijk.**

**Ik ben op het forum Lucoshi, vaak afgekort als "Oshi". Ik hostte deze spelen, dus ik schreef zelf niet mee. Deze spelen werden gehost door: Adje.**

**Dit is de achtste Toadplaza Hongerspelen die werden gehost, We zijn er op dit moment (Juli 2013) nog bezig met de spelen, maar het zal geen week meer duren totdat hij is afgelopen. In deze spelen zitten geen onduidelijke flashbacks of fouten zoals iemand per ongeluk weer te gebruiken in een verhaal als diegene al dood is, enzo.**

**BTW, er wordt iets gezegd over een Elmo knuffel en een foto van Sushi's moeder, dit zijn flauwe grappen, let hier a.u.b niet op...**

Welkom in de 8ste editie van de Toadplaza Hongerspelen! In deze editie speelt het verhaal zich af op diverse eilanden, gescheiden door een grote hoeveelheid water. Ja, je hebt het goed gehoord. Water. Zout water, wel te verstaan. De tributen zullen dit jaar dus een behoorlijke inspanning moeten doen om bepaalde eilanden te bereiken. Wat betreft de eilanden: die zijn zoals al eerder gezegd, zeer divers. Hieronder een map.

.

Klik hier voor een grotere versie.

- In het midden van de map bevindt zich de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Hier vinden de tributen een heleboel voorwerpen. Over de inhoud van de Hoorn later meer.

- In het noordwesten bevindt zich een verlaten schipwrak. Naja, verlaten... Er liggen nog een aantal dode piratenlijken in. Verder is er op het eiland niets anders dan zand en wat cactussen. In de boot kun je 5 flessen rum van elk 33 cl vinden, en ook nog een kromzwaard. En het hout van de boot fikt goed. Hihihar. Handig als verwarmingsmiddel dus. Of een houten constructie. Of iets dergelijks.

- In het noordoosten bevinden er zich grasheuvels. In de grasheuvels leven er wat leipe geitjes (speciaal voor Tuffie met sikjes). Er leven ook schroefhoorngeiten. Deze geiten zijn vreselijk om op te eten. Het Capitool heeft ze zo aangepast dat ze in de grasheuvels kunnen blijven leven, aangezien dat niet echt hun natuurlijke leefomgeving is. Helaas hebben ze het dier ook zo aangetast dat het niet eetbaar is, en een stuk agressiever. Maar met de schroefvormige, lange hoorns kunnen wel prima wapens gemaakt worden. De andere geiten zijn wel eetbaar. Hier valt verder niet echt veel te vinden.

- Geïnspireerd op de paddovelden van twee edities terug, is in het zuidoosten hier nu Mt. Paddo, een gebergte met hier en daar wat paddo's. Op het licht gekleurde gras zijn 80% van de paddo's giftig, de rest is eetbaar. Op het donker gekleurde veld is er 95% kans op giftige paddo's. Het verschil zit hem in waarvoor de paddo's dienen. Op het licht gekleurde zijn ze voedzaam, op het donker gekleurde zijn ze geneeskrachtig (dus goed tegen allerlei ziektes). Er is gigantisch veel wind hier, dus pas op bij het beklimmen van deze bergen! Hier vind je 8 flesjes water, een opblaasbare boot, een literfles met benzine, en een slaapzak.

- En dan komen we ten slotte in het zuidwesten terecht. Het Capitool heeft hier een eiland geplaatst (Palmeiland) met een heleboel soorten bomen, compleet onlogisch. Eerst heb je wat gewone loofbomen, dan naaldbomen (van deze zijn er het meest op het eiland) en dan een paar palmbomen (10). Waarom het eiland uiteindelijk Palmeiland heet, weet niemand. Dit is de enige plaats waar je zoet water natuurlijk kunt vinden. Verder zijn er nog wat random beestjes te vinden, niet echt groot, maar wel eetbaar.

En dat is het dan: de map. Ik wil er wel nog even op wijzen dat de grote hoeveelheid water zowat allemaal zout is, op het kleine meertje op Palmeiland na. 's Avonds zijn er ook heel wat aardige, lieve beestjes in het water die wel graag een tribuut eten als voorgerecht. Dus dan is het een risico om toch nog naar een ander eiland te gaan.

Oké, nu wat praktische zaken.

**"Wat is de Toadplaza Hongerspelen nu precies?":**

De Toadplaza Hongerspelen is een doorschrijfverhaal, gebaseerd op het boek van Suzanne Collins. Het verhaal gaat over 24 personages die meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, oftewel: ze moeten elkaar vermoorden totdat er nog maar 1 over is. Hoe lang je verhaaltje is maakt niet uit, maar je wordt beperkt in je inhoud. In je verhaaltje mag slechts 1 grote gebeurtenis plaatsvinden, dat wil zeggen:

-De dood van 1 personage  
-1 bondgenootschap wordt gevormd  
-1 wapen wordt verkregen/kwijt geraakt

Daarnaast moet ieder verhaaltje eindigen met een cliffhanger, waarna de volgende persoon verdergaat waar jou verhaal ophield. Dit is dus bijvoorbeeld:

Persoon 1  
Citaat:  
...Plots hoorde Para een geluid achter zich.

Persoon 2  
Citaat:  
Hij draaide zich om en zag dat WM kwam aanrijden op een mooie pony...

Omdat ik Adje ben, ben ik niet verplicht om enkel een verhaal te maken waarin Adje voorkomt. Je mag dus gewoon omschrijven hoe Persoon 1 wordt vermoord door Persoon 2, zonder dat een van beiden daaraan wat kan doen.

Ik, als spelleider, zal zelf geen stukken verhaal posten, maar kan wel af en toe het spel een nieuwe wending geven. Dit kan bijv. betekenen dat ik er een nieuw personage bij gooi, of juist iemand vermoord, maar ik kan bijvoorbeeld ook een bepaald doel aan een bepaald personage geven. Het is vervolgens aan jullie om dit in het verhaal te verwerken. Ook kan ik nog wat andere zaken, zoals een feestmaal organiseren als er daar behoefte aan lijkt. Of mutilanten, om het verhaal wat op te leuken.

**De tributen:**

Er zijn in totaal 24 deelnemers, uit 12 districten. Dus uit elk district twee. Er wordt geen rekening gehouden met het jongen-meisjesysteem. Mensen uit hetzelfde district hebben meer sympathie voor elkaar, hou daar rekening mee. Er zijn geen careers dit keer.

De tributen:

**District 1:**  
Watermeloentje  
Tosti

**District 2:**  
Para  
Oshi

**District 3: **  
Tuffie  
Koopalingsfan

**District 4:**  
Sushi  
Christhoperz

**District 5:**  
Necrodeus  
Fisico

**District 6:**  
Adje  
NickMarioUrbanus

**District 7:**  
Goomuin  
Ulysses

**District 8:**  
JiHawk  
Dark Lisa

**District 9:**  
Super Mariofan 64  
Dobbelsteen

**District 10:**  
Jolien  
Steven

**District 11:**  
Hitomi  
Lennard

**District 12:**  
UltimateNintendoFan (UNF)  
Leticia

De locaties, doodsoorzaken en dergelijke worden ook bijgehouden als ik daar de tijd en zin voor heb.

Iedere tribuut heeft een outfit aangepast aan de omgeving. De kleren drogen snel in de zon bij mooi weer, en met die kleren in het water zwemmen valt ook nog wel mee. De rugzak is zo gemaakt dat hetgene wat er in zit beschermt wordt tegen het water. Tenzij je hem laat openstaan, uiteraard.

**De Hoorn Des Overvloeds:**

In de hoorn valt er weer een heleboel te rapen.

-Een pakje met 6 gedroogde vijgen  
-8 flessen water  
-Een boog met 5 pijlen  
-Een katapult  
-Een helm  
-Twee lege literflessen  
-Een brood  
-Een houten schild  
-Een bril waarmee je alles duidelijk ziet in het donker  
-Een bijl  
-Een Elmo-knuffel  
-Een drietand  
-Een foto van Sushi's moeder  
-Een fluitje

Niks in pakketten dit keer, alles los in de Hoorn.

Ok ga maar knokken enzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

De 8ste Toadplaza Hongerspelen. Deze keer in een van de grootste arena's tot nu toe. Het zou bestaan uit meerdere eilanden, waarvan één de Hoorn des Overvloeds, in het midden, natuurlijk. Gelukkig voor Sushi, was District 4 het vissers district, meer dan genoeg water dus. Hij kon goed zwemmen, en kon zo alle vissoorten van heel District 4, en nog een aantal anderen opnoemen. Hij had er een goed gevoel bij, hij zou deze hongerspelen gaan winnen!  
Maar toen, een dag voordat Sushi vertrok naar het Kapitool, kreeg zijn moeder iets aan haar hart. Ze kwam in het ziekenhuis terecht, en de dag voordat de spelen begonnen, kreeg Sushi te horen dat ze overleden was. Sushi's vader had hen al verlaten toen Sushi pas zes jaar oud was, en ze hebben nooit meer iets van hem gehoord, ook niet toen Sushi's moeder dood ging. Nu had hij dus geen vader meer, en ook geen moeder. Als hij thuis zou komen als winnaar van de Honger Spelen, zou hij in een weeshuis komen, of alleen moeten gaan wonen in het rijkste gedeelte van District 4, aangezien hij dan het prijsgeld helemaal voor zichzelf zou hebben.  
Hij kwam weer terug in de echte wereld door het geluid van de buis die omhoog ging. Eenmaal boven, voelde hij de zon in zijn nek branden. Iedereen hield zien handen boven hun ogen, zodat ze niet verblind werden door de zon. Daar stonden ze, alle 24 tributen, op een eiland met een grote metalen hoorn in het midden. Het getal "10" verscheen in de lucht, en veranderde al snel in een 9, een 8, een 7… Toen drong het door tot Sushi dat dit de timer was. 6, hij keek naar de hoorn, metalen platen kwamen omhoog. 5, daarop lagen de wapens en het voedsel. 4, Waar zou hij op af gaan? De Boog? 3, de bijl? De drietand? 2, Focus, Sushi! We gaan beginnen. Hij ging in een start positie staan, klaar om te rennen. 1, GO! Er komt een oorverdovendgeluid uit de hoorn, en sommige tributen slaan hun handen op hun oren. De anderen, rennen naar de hoorn toe en pakken zo veel mogelijk. Sushi rent op de drietand af, aangezien hij wel eens heeft gevist met een drietand, thuis. Hij pakt de drietand en draait zich om. Daar staat WM, degene die hij het meest had gevreesd tijdens de trainingen. Hij was goed met alles. Zwaarden, speren, bijlen, hij kon zelfs met een lapje stof iemand pijnlijk vermoorden. Sushi stak met zijn drietand, en schaafde WM's heup, WM had een schijnbeweging gemaakt. Hij had zelf nog niets in zijn handen, maar begon op Sushi in te slaan met zijn vuisten. Tegen zijn schouders, zijn hoofd, zijn rug. Met een laatste klap, werd alles zwart voor Sushi.  
Hij deed zijn ogen open, maar hij zag WM niet meer. Hij keek om zich heen. Alle wapens waren weg. Hij zag een stukje papier uit het zand steken. Hij kroop er naartoe. "NEE!" hoorde hij ineens. Hij keek om en zag Christopherz staan, met een hoop schaafwonden en een van zijn mouwen eraf gescheurd. "Fuck, Chris, ik schrik me dood". Hij en Chris hadden afgesproken aan het begin van de trainingen, elkaar op te zoeken en samen te werken. "Jij schrikt je dood?" zei Chris terwijl hij Sushi hielp overeind te komen. "Ik dacht dat ze je hadden vermoord!". Chris keek naar Sushi's drietand. "Die heb ik te pakken weten te krijgen hier" zei Sushi. "Nice! Het enige wat ik heb te pakken heb kunnen krijgen is een pak slaag." Ze lachen allebei, en vergeten even dat ze in de arena zitten, en niet gezellig op de haven bij District 4. "Ik was bewusteloos, geloof ik" zei Sushi terwijl hij over zijn achterhoofd wreef, hij keek naar zijn hand en zag bloed. "En jij ziet er ook niet al te best uit" Hij keek naar Chris, die moeite deed om nog te blijven staan. "Ik werd aangevallen door Tuffie, maar dat heb ik overleefd". "Heb je Tuffie vermoord?" riep Sushi, dit kon hij niet geloven, Tuffie was samen met WM een van de beste spelers van de spelen. "Nee" zei een stem van buiten de hoorn. Daar stond Tuffie, met een metalen helm op zijn hoofd, een bijl in de ene hand en een houten schild in de andere. Hij rende naar Chris toe en haalde uit met zijn bijl. Er klonk een kanonschot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geschreven door Para**

Sushi stond met stomheid geslagen. het was alsof hij niet kon bevatten wat er zojuist gebeurt was. Na een stilte die voor zijn gevoel wel uren leek te duren, hoorde hij een stem naast zich.  
"Kom, we moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg."  
Sushi keek Chris aan en knikte. Hij trok de drietand uit het levenloze lichaam van Tuffie, en samen liepen Sushi en Chris richting het water.  
"Welke kant kunnen we het beste uit gaan?" vroeg Chris.  
Sushi twijfelde even. Toen wees hij richting een eiland iets verderop.  
"Ik heb nog geen andere tributen daarheen zien gaan, dus dat lijkt me voorlopig de veiligste plek."  
De twee vrienden sprongen in het water en begonnen te zwemmen. Opnieuw besefte Sushi hoeveel geluk ze hadden dat ze uit district 4 kwamen: vele andere tributen zouden de zwemtocht waarschijnlijk niet overleven.  
Na een lange zwemtocht kwamen Sushi en Chris uiteindelijk aan op het eiland. Sushi keek om zich heen. Het eiland was enigszins heuvelachtig, en volledig bezaaid met gras. Het meest opvallende van het eiland waren echter de tientallen geiten die er rondliepen.  
"Denk je dat het mutilanten zijn?" vroeg Chris, die met grote ogen naar de dieren keek.  
"Ze zien er niet gevaarlijk uit" zei Sushi, "Maar misschien moeten we voorlopig een beetje bij ze uit de buurt blijven tot we zeker weten dat ze onschadelijk zijn."  
Nog voordat Chris kon reageren, viel hun plan echter al in duigen: een grote bok met geschroefde hoorns kwam op de twee jongens afrennen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Geschreven door Olivier aka. Watermeloentje (WM)**

Goomuin stond er klaar voor. De start van de Hongerspelen! Goomuin is zelf helemaal geen fan van de Hongerspelen. Hij was altijd het 'thuisblijftype'. Hij was een van de zwakste mensen, één van de kleinste mensen en hij was ook aan de mollige kant. Wat hij te zoeken had, begreep ook niemand. Samen met één van zijn grootste vijanden uit het district, Ulysses, mocht hij beginnen aan de Hongerspelen. Tot zijn schrik was het ook nog eens een eilanden arena. Goomuin mocht starten naast Tosti. Een sterke speler die nog eens een hekel had aan hem ook. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Start! Alleen kwam Tosti niet naar de Hoorn, hij was direct op Goomuin uit! Tosti was sneller en hij sloeg Goomuin vol in het gezicht. Een waarschuwing! Goomuin kwam net van de grond en hij zag dat het Hoorn niet erg populair was deze keer. Koopalingsfan was aan een bijl gekomen en dreeg iedereen stuk te slaan. Juist.

Bij het Hoorn aangekomen zag Goomuin dat Koops weg werd gesleurd door Tuffie, die rustig wegging met het lichaam van Koops. Vervolgens werd Goomuin ineens geraakt door WM. WM wilde knokken, maar Goomuin dacht dat hij wel WM aankon. Vreemd genoeg ging dit aardig, totdat Goomuin een trap op zijn voet kreeg. WM leek in staat te zijn Goomuin te vermoorden, maar voordat dit gebeurde viel WM op de grond.

"MEEKOMEN DWAAS! WM IS ZO WEER WAKKER, JE MOET MET MIJ MEEKOMEN", hoorde Goomuin uit een bekende mond. Het was Ulysses! Ulysses vervolgde met "VOOR NU ZIJN WIJ MATEN, OKÉ?". Goomuin knikte heftig ja, Ulysses was zijn enige kans om zich te redden tegenover Tosti en WM, die waarschijnlijk op Goomuins bloed uit waren. Ulysses en Goomuin renden weg en gingen een eindje zwemmen. Het water was op een bepaald gebied ondiep, dus Goomuin kon even staan. Ulysses legde rustig uit dat hij in no-time bij het Hoorn was, als een van de eersten. Jihawk had een lange tijd verstijfd stil gestaan voordat hij nog een pijl en boog pakte, SMF was weggezwommen, Lennard liep romd met zes flessen water en hijzelf had nog een lege literfles, plus een houten schild. Hij gaf het schild aan Goomuin, en vervolgens riep hij "Eigenlijk kunnen je vetrollen je al beschermen, maar dit werkt ook wel." Wat een kutopmerking, maar goed, tegen Ulysses ingaan was geen optie. Ulysses vertelde vervolgens dat hij tijdens de training Lennard overhoorde, en hij ging een verbond aan met Leticia. "Lennard en Leticia hebben het water, dus. Lennard is een goede speler, Leticia is dramatisch" vervolgde hij. Om aan water te komen moesten ze één van die twee vermoorden, dat was duidelijk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

Dobbelsteen liep rond aan de oevers van het eiland van de Hoorn. Bij het vechten om de schatten van de hoorn had hij een doosje gevonden met een strik rond, die hij nu zat open te futselen. Omdat dobbelsteen wel een chancard was liep hij juist aan de oever van het eiland waar iedereen niet kwam.

"WE MOETEN GEWOON LENNARD EN LETITIA VINDEN, OK VETZAK?" hoorde hij plots iemand roepen. Hij keek om en zag iemand zijn richting uitkomen met Goomuin in diens kielzog. Maar hij kende de eerste figuur niet. Hij dacht dat hij iedereen nochtans kende door zijn eerdere deelnames.

Tijdens deze overpeinzingen had de figuur hem echter al opgemerkt en stapte op hem toe. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg Dobbelsteen. "WTF VERGEETACHTIGE ZAK, JE KENT MET TOCH?". Dobbelsteen keek iets beter. Toen zag hij het. "Maar jij bent Ulysses!" riep hij. "PROFICIAT" zei Ulysses. "Wtf g, ik dacht dat jij zo chic ende ouderwets praatte" zei Dobbelsteen. "O pardon" zei Ulysses. "U heeft gelijk jongeheer. Mijn welgemeende excuses. Nu ga ik je helaas moeten ombrengen".

"Wut..." zei Dobbelsteen nog net, toen Ulysses zich met een epische sprong op hem stortte. Hij begon wild op hem in te slaan, hetgeen een heer van zijn niveau onwaardig was, maar het was wel effectief. Met moeite wist Dobbelsteen onder Ulysses vandaan te rollen en afstand te scheppen, en eindelijk kreeg hij het doosje open.

"Wtf" waren zijn laatste woorden. En het laatste dat hij zag, was een foto van Sushi's moeder. Toen werd alles zwart voor Dobbelsteens ogen. Hij viel bewusteloos neer, en Ulysses ging hem gaan verdrinken. Een kanonschot klonk. Toen ging hij terug naar Goomuin, die zichzelf had bevuild bij het zien van Ulysses' kracht. 'Kom mijn schildknaap Goomuin. Laten we ons begeven naar rustiger oorden". En ze vertrokken.

De foto van Sushi's moeder bleef in het zand achter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Fisico zat een stuk touw te knopen in een boom. Dit was al de zoveelste tak die hij zou vast maken aan de boom. Hij was bezig met het maken van een boomhut op het zuid-westelijke eiland. Hij had een mooie eikenboom gevonden, tussen de kust en het zoetwater-meertje in. Hij had nog niemand deze kant op zien gaan, maar het kon hem ook weinig schelen. Was wel fijn, eigenlijk: helemaal alleen, op een eiland, tussen de bomen. Alleen hij en de natuur. Fisico zuchtte. Hij zou uiteindelijk vermoord worden, of hij zou met anderen moeten gaan vechten. Hij pakte zijn panfluit uit zijn jaszak. Ah, zijn panfluit. Die hij met veel moeite had weten mee te krijgen naar de hongerspelen. De blaaspijpjes waren bewerkt, zodat ze op geen manier als wapen konden worden gebruikt, en het touw er omheen was ook geschuurd en met plastic begoten, om het zo glad mogelijk te maken. gelukkig kon Fisico er nog op spelen. Hij hield van de klanken van de fluit, als hij de klanken hoorde, kwam hij tot rust, en leek de tijd stil te staan.  
Aan het begin van de spelen had Fisico zich niet gefocust op de Hoorn, daar had hij toch niets aan. Hij was meteen het water in gesprongen en was naar het eiland gezwommen waar hij de meeste bomen zag. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, zag hij dat er iets niet klopte aan het eiland. Aan de kust lag er zacht stuifzand, wat je meestal zou vinden op het strand. Maar een paar meter verder, veranderde het in ruw donker zand, wat je zou vinden in bossen. Ook de bomen zelf, klopte niet helemaal. Er stonden eiken, dennen, populieren, enz. Hij had besloten in een van de hoogste en grootste bomen te gaan zitten, dit was daarvoor de perfecte boom. Een mooie, hoge, brede, eik. vanuit hier kon hij helemaal tot aan de hoorn zien, en hij zag de andere tributen zwemmen, vechten en neervallen op de grond, gevolgd door een kanonschot dat galmde door de arena en vogels liet wegvliegen uit de bomen. Na een paar minuten was hij bijgekomen van het zwemmen, en begon hij met het verzamelen van takken. Grote takken die hij zou vast maken aan de bomen, met kleinere takken en gras als touw. Hij was al een aardig eind op weg. Hij had al een platform van ongeveer twee vierkante meter. Hier kon hij op slapen, panfluit spelen, en nog belangrijker: jagen. Hij had al verschillende vallen kunnen op zetten, voor konijnen, dassen, marters, wat er ook maar klein en dom genoeg was om op zijn vallen te gaan staan. Zo had hij tenminste nog iets te eten, mocht hij niets meer vinden. Hij had ook al de waterbron gevonden. Het was een groot meer met zoet water. Er stonden vreemd genoeg palmbomen omheen, en ook hier lag weer het stuifzand van bij de kust.  
Hij was rustig een deuntje aan het fluiten op zijn panfluit, toen hij iets hoorde. Een kreun gevolgd door een plof in het zand. "Eindelijk! Land!" zuchtte de persoon. De stem klonk vrouwelijk. Dit moest haast wel Dark Lisa zijn. Fisico had haar wel een aantal keren gezien bij de trainingen. Ze was een uitstekende messenwerper, en kon ook goed omgaan met speren en bogen. Ze had een score van 8 gekregen van de spelleiders, een van de hoogste. Er kwam een glimlach op Fisico's gezicht te staan. De scores van de spelleiders, ja, dat wist hij nog wel. Op de dag dat de tributen moesten laten zien wat ze konden, wist Fisico al wat hij ging doen. Toen Fisico naar binnen werd gebracht, keken de spelleiders aandachtig naar hem. Fisico keek in het rond, en ging toen op de grond zitten, in het midden van de kamer. Hij pakte zijn panfluit, en speelde een deuntje. De spelleiders keken elkaar vragend aan en toen weer naar Fisico, wie rustig muziek zat te spelen op zijn panfluit. De spelleiders werden weer stil, wachtend totdat Fisico op zou staan en een wapen zou pakken om te laten zien wat hij kon. Na nog een paar deuntjes te hebben gespeeld, stond Fisico op, en maakte een buiging. Toen liep hij naar de deur en liet hem achter zich dicht vallen. Toen de volgende dag de scores op bekend werden gemaakt, werd het hem duidelijk dat de spelleiders niet onder de indruk waren. Hij had een één gekregen. Iedereen in de kamer keek hem vragend aan. Zijn mentoren, de bedienden, iedereen behalve Necrodus, die begon te lachen. "Nou jongen, ik had je toch gezegd dat je iets anders had moeten doen tijdens de trainingen. Met Panfluit spelen haal je de finales niet, hoor!". Fisico trok zich er niets van aan. De laatste dagen van de trainingen gingen hetzelfde. Iedereen was aan het trainen, Fisico was rustig in een hoekje aan het spelen op zijn panfluit.  
Hij werd uit zijn gedachten geschud door het geluid van het gekrijs van een dier. Hij keek over de rand van zijn platform, en zag dat een soort marter in zijn val was gelopen. Hij wilde uit de boom springen, maar toen zag hij een figuur naar het dier lopen. Het was Dark Lisa. Fisico zocht even rond op zijn platform. Hij had ergens een stapeltje stenen liggen... Toen hij de stenen had gevonden pakte hij er een aantal en stopte ze in zijn jaszak. Dark Lisa had ondertussen al het dier gepakt, en was weer gaan lopen. Ze liep nu recht onder de boom waar Fisico in zat. Fisico pakte zijn panfluit, en speelde een deuntje. Hij zag Dark Lisa om zich heen kijken. "Dat geluid... Fisico?" ze keek omhoog. "Fisico!" ze begon in haar zakken te voelen en op de grond te zoeken naar een wapen. Fisico legde zijn panfluit neer, pakte zijn katapult, die hij vlug had gemaakt van twee takjes en een aantal grassprietjes, en zocht in zijn jaszak naar een steentje. Dark Lisa had ondertussen gevonden wat ze zocht: een katapult, een prachtige houten handkatapult met een handvat gemaakt van stof. Fisico trok het "Touw" van zijn katapult naar achteren en deed een oog dicht, om beter te kunnen richten. Op het moment dat Dark Lisa omhoog keek, vuurde Fisico zijn katapult af. De steen kwam recht tussen Dark Lisa's ogen terecht en doorboorde haar vlees. Er klonk een kanonschot. Fisico pakte zijn panfluit en klom uit de boom. Hij ging naast het lijk van Dark Lisa zitten en speelde een deuntje. Het lied dat altijd werd gedraaid op begrafenissen. Hij pakte Dark Lisa bij haar benen en sleepte haar mee naar de zee, waar hij haar rustig de zee in liet gaan. Zodra ze weg begon te drijven, en een paar meter verder naar beneden zonk, begon Fisico weer op zijn panfluit te spelen, hetzelfde lied als daarvoor. Zodra Dark Lisa uit het oog was verloren, liep hij terug naar zijn boom, pakte de handkatapult die Dark Lisa had laten vallen toen ze dood op de grond viel, en de marter die in zijn val was getrapt, en klom weer zijn boom in, waar hij wederom een vrolijk deuntje speelde op zijn panfluit, alsof er niets was gebeurd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Geschreven door Para**

NickMarioUrbanus zag het als een geweldige eer dat hij mee mocht doen aan de Hongerspelen. Hij had er altijd van gedroomd om presentator te worden, en dit was zijn kans om te laten zien wat hij kon! Zodra het startschot klonk, richtte hij zich direct op de camera's die overal om hen heen zoemden.  
"Dames en heren, jongens en meisjes! Ik breng u, live vanuit de Arena, de achtste editie van de Hongerspelen! Mijn naam is NickMarioUrbanus, een van de tributen en voor de komende dagen uw verslaggever! En daar gaan de eerste tributen het water in! Ik zie Super Mariofan 64, Fisico en Adje ieder verschillende kanten op zwemmen! Achter mij zijn de tributen inmiddels de strijd aan gegaan! Zo te zien is Watermeloentje bewusteloos geraakt dames en heren! En hij kan maar beter uitkijken, want ik zie Tosti zijn kant op komen! Maar wacht, wie is dat Het is UltimateNintendoFan! Hij heeft geen wapen te pakken gekregen, en lijkt Tosti met zijn blote handen te willen vermoorden! Nu ik nog eens goed kijk, valt het me op hoe weinig wapens er in het spel zijn! Ai! Tosti heeft UltimateNintendoFan neergeslagen, en trapt nu zijn keel dicht! Hoorde u dat kanonschot het lijkt erop dat UltimateNintendoFan het heeft begeven dames en heren! De tributen verplaatsen zich langzaam maar zeker richting het water, waar het gevecht onverminderd door gaat! Ik zal achter ze aan gaan zodat u geen moment hoeft te missen!"

Terwijl NickMarioUrbanus zijn verslag deed, leken de andere tributen geen aandacht voor hem te hebben. Tijdens de trainingen had NickMarioUrbanus niet bepaald blijk gegeven van enige kwaliteiten (behalve gruwelijk irritant zijn), dus zagen de andere tributen hem niet als concurrent. En zo sprong NickMarioUrbanus het water in, nog steeds volop pratend en veel te enthousiast voor iemand die omringd werd door lijken en ieder moment de volgende kon zijn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Dark Lisa slaakte een zucht uit en plofte in het zand. "Eindelijk, Land!" zuchtte ze. Ze had het overleefd. Niet zozeer de zwemtocht naar dit eiland toe, maar vooral het bloedbad bij de hoorn. Ze had zelfs iemand kunnen vermoorden, daarmee zou ze misschien nog wel wat sponsors tevoorschijn mee kunnen toveren. Nouja, vermoorden... ze had geholpen met de moord op Tosti. Zodra het startsignaal had geklonken, was ze naar de hoorn gesneld, had een handkatapult gegrepen en draaide zich om om weg te rennen. Daar kwam verandering in, want zodra ze omdraaide, kreeg ze een klap in haar gezicht door Tosti, die vervolgens tegen Dark Lisa aan begon te trappen. Dark Lisa had de dichtstbijzijnde munitie gepakt en schoot het naar Tosti met de katapult. Ze raakte Tosti tegen zijn keel en hij begon te kokhalzen en te happen naar lucht. Dark Lisa stond zo snel mogelijk op en duwde Tosti op de grond. Toen kwam Necrodus aangerend en begon tegen Tosti's hoofd aan te trappen, waardoor het bloed uit verschillende plekken van Tosti's hoofd begon te lopen. Uit zijn neus, zijn mond, zijn oren, zijn voorhoofd... Als laatste slag trapte Necrodus op Tosti's keel, waardoor hij probeerde te schreeuwen, maar werd gestopt door de extreme hoeveelheid bloed die uit zijn keel en mond stroomde. Hij begon te hoesten en de tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Necrodus keek naar Tosti en begon te lachen. Daarna liep Necrodus weg en sprong het water in. Tosti lag daar nog, snakkend naar lucht en tussen zijn hoesten door kwam soms een verschrikkelijke pijnkreet. Dark Lisa wilde hem uit zijn leiden verlossen, maar dat kon ze niet. Ze had geen wapens, en om hem nu te wurgen of een fatale klap te geven door nog eens op zijn keel te gaan staan, dat kon ze niet. Ze rende weg, en sprong in het water.  
Zo kwam ze hier terecht, op dit eiland. Ze begon te huilen. Het beeld van Tosti die daar lag te snakken naar adem, dat kon ze niet aan. Hij mocht dan wel een verschrikkelijk iemand zijn geweest, die gemeen was tegen iedereen tijdens de trainingen en zichzelf helemaal geweldig vond, dit had hem niet mogen overkomen. Ze zou later nog eens wraak nemen op Necrodus, vanwege de verschrikkelijke dood op Tosti.  
Met die gedachte stond ze op en liep ze het bos in. Ze hoorde het een gekrijs, het klonk net zoals dat van Tosti, alleen dan hoger. Het was het geluid van een dier in nood. Een dier dat wist dat hij/zij het niet zou overleven, en het liefste meteen zou sterven, om van de pijn af te zijn. Ze rende er naartoe. Daar lag een dier, een soort das ofzo, gespiest aan een lange scherpe tak in een kuil. Ze pakte het dier en nam het mee, eten voor later, dacht ze. Iets verderop, hoorde ze een geluid. Het geluid van een muziekinstrument. "Dat geluid" zei ze terwijl ze rond zich keek. Nu herinnerde ze het geluid. Het was het geluid van een Panfluit. "Fisico?". Fisico was een vergeten persoon deze spelen. Hij zat tijdens de trainingen altijd te spelen op zijn panfluit, niemand wist waarom. Hij had ook een één gekregen als score. Ze keek omhoog, daar, in een boom, zat Fisico, met zijn panfluit in zijn hand. Dark Lisa wilde zijn leven sparen. Ze wilde hem niet vermoorden. Ze zocht naar haar Katapult, om hem van de boom af te schieten, zodat hij haar in ieders geval niet kon aanvallen. Één probleempje: ze kon haar katapult niet vinden. Na even zoeken, had ze hem gevonden. Ze pakte nog een gedroogde vijg, waarmee ze blijkbaar ook Tosti mee had helpen vermoorden, en richtte omhoog, de boom in. Alleen om erachter te komen dat ze te laat was. Ze zag al een steen op haar af komen. Toen klonk er een kanonschot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geschreven door Para**

Hitomi was vastberaden om te winnen. Nog niet eerder had een meisje de Hongerspelen gewonnen, maar daar zou zij zeker verandering in gaan brengen. Zodra het startschot klonk, rende ze zo snel ze kon richting de Hoorn. Helaas was dit tevergeefs: alle wapens (wat er deze keer slechts vier bleken te zijn) waren al door andere tributen in beslag genomen. Hitomi rende langs Tuffie, ontweek een slag van de bijl waarmee hij zojuist Koopalingsfan had gedood en sprong in het water. Hitomi was een uitstekende zwemster, en bovendien ontzettend snel. Ze zag een aantal meter voor haar een andere tribuut zwemmen. Zo snel ze kon probeerde ze hem in te halen. Langzaam maar zeker kwam het achterhoofd dichterbij, en uiteindelijk was het dichtbij genoeg om het vast te kunnen grijpen...

JiHawk schrok zich kapot toen hij plots werd vastgegrepen door twee handen. Hij draaide zich om en zag Hitomi, een van de jongste en kleinste deelnemers, en tevens een meisje. JiHawk kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken: dacht zij nu echt een kans te maken tegen hem. Hij pakte zijn pijl en boog tevoorschijn, maar nog voordat hij een pijl kon spannen, had Hitomi de boog uit zijn handen gegrist en zwom ze terug richting de Hoorn. JiHawk vloekte, en zwom haar achterna, maar Hitomi was te snel. Nog steeds vloekend draaide JiHawk zich weer om en zwom richting het eiland met de bergen waar hij al naar onderweg was.

Uitgeput kwam Hitomi aan bij het Schipwrak. Ze had vrijwel de volledige Arena moeten oversteken om hier te geraken, maar ze was nu ver van de wraak van JiHawk, en bovendien leek dit gebied verder verlaten te zijn. Ze was echter wel volledig uitgeput geraakt door de lange zwemtocht, en besloot plat op haar rug te gaan liggen op het dek van het schip. na wat slechts enkele seconden leken te zijn, ontdekte ze dat ze een vergissing had gemaakt: voetstappen lieten haar horen dat ze niet de enige op het schipwrak was. Ze deed haar ogen open en keek recht in het gezicht van Jolien...


	10. Chapter 10

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

"We zien hier Adje zwemmen naar het noord-oostelijke eiland van de arena. Het blijkt een groot eiland te zijn volledig begroeid met gras". "Hou je kop".  
NickMarioUrbanus zwemt achter Adje aan. Adje was gaan zwemmen richting het eiland dat er het veiligst uit zag, en hij zag niemand die daar naartoe ging. Jammergenoeg voor hem, volgde de Presentator 'Live vanuit de de Arena!' hem. Hij had NickMarioUrbanus al lang kunnen verdrinken, maar hij deed niemand kwaad. Het enige wat hij was, was irritant.  
"We zijn nu aangekomen op het eiland. Het blijkt bewoond te zijn door verschillende geiten" zei NickMarioUrbanus terwijl hij in de lucht keek alsof alle Camera's op hem gericht stonden. "Nick, hou je mond even." Fluisterde Adje. Hij zag iets liggen. Eenmaal dichterbij zag hij dat het een dode geit was. "Het lijkt erop alsof een van de tributen al eten heeft vanavond" fluisterde NickMarioUrbanus naar de denkbeeldige camera's. Adje keek nog eens goed naar de geit. Het had geen hoorns meer. Er komt een speer voor Adje terecht en NickMarioUrbanus slaakt een kreet uit. Ze zien een figuur staan op een heuvel naast zich.

"Sushi! We hebben bezoek!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

Nog steeds lachend liep Necrodeus weg van Tosti, onvast door het woud. Hij was nog niet zo ver gekomen toen hij op zijn knieën zakte en moest hoesten. Hij hoestte bloed op. Dit vond Necrodeus vreemd. Hij zat ook zelf helemaal onder het bloed, maar wist niet waarom of van wie. Nu hij erover nadacht, herinnerde hij zich eigenlijk bijster weinig van wat er sinds het begin van de hongerspelen was gebeurd. Zijn geheugen zat vol met gaten. En hij had hoofdpijn.

Plots hoorde hij iemand door de struiken aankomen. Hij wist niet wie het was, maar die iemand deed het heel lawaaierig. Hij draaide zich om en stelde zich recht, en keek recht in de ogen van Letitia. Ze leek te schrikken.

Letitia huiverde. Ze kende Necrodeus nog van tijdens de trainingen en had hem ingeschat als een middelmatige tribuut, maar er klopte toch iets niet. Niet alleen zat hij onder het bloed (van hemzelf of iemand anders, dat wist ze niet), zijn ogen hadden ook een gelige schijn en er stond een zekere vorm van waanzin in te lezen. Ze besloot het rustig aan te pakken en begon stilletjes weer achteruit te stappen, bij hem vandaan.

Necrodeus zag Letitia weer verdwijnen in de bossen. Het boeide hem eigenlijk weinig. Hij had gewoon dorst. Hij hervatte zijn tocht en kwam bij een meer aan. Door dronk hij wat. Hij keek in het water en schrok. Dit was niet hoe hij er normaal uitzag. "Tja" zijn een stem in zijn achterhoofd "dit is ook niet hoe je je normaal voelt hé". Hij dacht na. Eigenlijk waren de tekenen overduidelijk. Hij was òf enorm ziek (hetgeen hem onwaarschijnlijk leek, want een ziekte komt niet plots op, en anders zou hij nooit goedgekeurd geweest zijn voor deelname) òf vergiftigd. Hij zag enkel niet in hoe dat gebeurd zou zijn. Alles wat hij at en dronk was toch grondig gecontroleerd geweest tijdens de trainingen... toch?

Fisico was uit zijn boomhut geklommen om water te gaan halen bij het meer. Hij liep errond, terwijl hij met 1 van zijn stenen, een uitzonderlijk scherp exemplaar, een punt aan een tak zat te slijpen. Hij glimlachte. Alles wat je uit de hoorn kon halen kon hij ook zelf maken. Hij had niets anders nodig dan de natuur. De stok was af en hij stak de steen weg terwijl hij de speer balanceerde op zijn hand. "Goed genoeg" mompelde hij. Toen zag hij iets bewegen tussen het riet. Hij kwam dichterbij.

Het was Necrodeus. Daar was geen twijfel over mogelijk. Maar er was iets grondig mis. Hij kende hem goed omdat ze uit hetzelfde district kwamen, en hoewel hij hem tijdens de trainingen regelmatig had geplaagd over zijn panfluit mocht hij hem best graag. Maar dit was niet de jongen die hij kende. Necrodeus keek hem vervreemd aan en kwam op hem af. Fisico was op zijn hoede en hief zijn speer. "Blijf daar" zei hij. Necrodeus reageerde niet en kwam nog dichter. Toen sprong hij plots naar voren. Fisico hief verdedigend zijn speer.

Fisico deinsde achteruit en deed zijn ogen weer open. Necrodeus keek verbaasd, bijna vragend. Toen viel hij achterover met de speer nog uit hem stekend. Het was stil. Fisico kwam voorzichtig dichterbij om na te gaan of hij nog leefde. Het zag eruit van niet en hij besloot de speer maar terug te nemen, toen een hand hem plots vastgreep.

Necrodeus kon weer helder denken. waarschijnlijk omdat het gif samen met zijn bloed zijn lichaam verliet. Hij greep Fisico vast. "Het systeem... is corrupt" bracht hij hijgend uit "Vertrouw niemand". "Wie heeft dit met jou..." begon Fisico, maar Necrodeus onderbrak hem "Ik weet niet wie of hoe, maar ik ben nu toch een verloren zaak. Jij kunt nog winnen, als je maar je best doet... En niet teveel flikflooit met die panfluit van je" zei hij met een grimas, ondanks alles.

Fisico stelde zich recht en trok de speer los. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden. Hij hief de speer op voor de genadeklap. Necrodeus keek naar de lucht en naar de sterren. "Dus zo zien sterren eruit" zei hij vermoeid. "Weet je nog hoe wij ze thuis nooit konden zien? Ik kende ze enkel uit boeken". Fisico liet de speer neerkomen. Er klonk een kanonschot.

Later die avond zat Fisico weer in zijn boomhut. Hij had met zijn vroegere vriend hetzelfde gedaan als met Dark Lisa. Hij had hem wel helemaal naar de zee mogen dragen, want het was overduidelijk dat hij vergiftigd was en in het meer dumpen zou dus niet de slimste zet ooit geweest zijn. Maar iemand had hem dus kunnen vergiftigen, terwijl hij geen gif in de hoorn had zien liggen. Vreemd...


	12. Chapter 12

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Jolien en Hitomi keken elkaar aan. Wat moesten ze doen? Hitomi was de eerste die wat zei: 'Wapenstilstand!". "We moeten samenwerken, nooit wint een meisje de Hongerspelen en dit is onze kans. Als we niet samenwerken maar elkaar afmaken, dan zullen ze nooit serieus naar ons kijken!'. Jolien knikte. Ze schudden elkaar de hand, en maakten kennis met elkaar. "Volgens mij zwemt er niemand naar het Schipwrak, dus wij zijn voorlopig veilig.", zei Jolien. De rest van de avond bleek dit ook het geval te zijn. Het was rustig, de twee meiden hadden pret en vertelden elkaar verhalen.

Op een gegeven moment zei Jolien dat ze honger had, wat Hitomi bevestigde met een flinke maagrommel. "Ik zal even kijken of ik iets in het wrak kan vinden!", zei Hitomi. Jolien besloot boven te blijven.

"ZO GAAT IE GOED. ZO GAAT IE BETER. ALWEER EEN KILOMETER..." hoorde Jolien. Ze zag twee personen zwemmen. "IK HOU HET NIET MEER ULY. WE ZWEMMEN AL UREN, IK BEN HET ZAT! VOLLEDIG ZAT!" Jolien wist dus dat één van die personen Ulysses was. Ze ging direct naar beneden, naar Hitomi toe.

"Ulysses, we zwemmen nu verdomme al uren. Ik ben niet het atletische type!", riep Goomuin. "Knecht, als we Lennard en Leticia willen vinden, zullen we goed moeten zoeken. Trouwens, uw 'vetrollen ende speklappen' zijn wel toe aan een beetje lichaamsbeweging!". Goomuin was geïrriteerd. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer, maar hij moest Ulysses erkennen als zijn enige vriend in dit spel. Of niet? Stel dat Tosti en WM het dit spel er niet goed van af zouden brengen? Stel dat ze over zouden blijven, samen! Er zijn genoeg doden gevallen! Net op dit moment hoorde Goomuin een kanonschot. Toeval. Ulysses was eten aan het koken.

Onderin het schipwrak zaten Hitomi en Jolien, Jolien vertelde dat Ulysses en nog iemand waren aangekomen. "Met wapens?", vroeg Hitomi. Hitomi vertelde dat ze het niet wist, en vertelde wat ze beneden had gevonden. "Drank en gif", zei ze. "Sterke drank, ik herken het van mijn district. Het heeft een hoog percentage alcohol, maar het is wel drinken. Waarschijnlijk wilden ze ons verwarren wat vergif is en wat drank, maar ik had het zo herkend". De vraag is, wat moesten ze nu doen? Beneden blijven, of Goomuin en Ulysses confronteren? Ze besloten het laatste te doen, licht overmoedig wegens deze drank. Jolien had een fles water gevuld met drank. "Voor het geval dat". Echter, deze drank was wat sterker dan Hitomi had verwacht. Ze waren in een mum van tijd dronken.

"AR AR ULESES", riep Jolien naar Ulysses. Ulysses zei "O God, twee meiden. Jullie komen nogal dronken over, weten jullie dat wel?". Jolien stortte vervolgens in en Ulysses en Goomuin keken lachend toe. Goomuin zei vervolgens "We doen jullie niks als we met jullie mogen slapen". Ulysses moest lachen en was verbaasd door Goomuins brutaliteit. Hitomi knikte heftig nee, maar toen Ulysses en Goomuin erg dreigend op haar afkwamen besloot ze toch maar in te stemmen. Beneden op het schipwrak, waar Jolien een slaapplaats had gemaakt, sliepen Jolien en Hitomi erg snel.

De doden werden vervolgens bekend gemaakt. Wie waren er dood? Tosti. Tuffie. Goomuin en Ulysses keken elkaar verbaasd aan, en vervolgens juichtten ze. Twee van de sterkste deelnemers dood op fucking dag 1! Klaar er mee! Goomuin was opgelucht: Alleen WM nog en hij kon Ulysses verlaten! De rest van de doden waren niet erg boeiend. Dark Lisa, Dobbelsteen, Steven, Necrodeus... gaap.

Goomuin en Ulysses vonden hierna de flessen met drank en Ulysses vervolgde "Ah, daardoor zijn ze dronken. Er ligt nog genoeg. Zullen wij ook wat drinken!" Goomuin stemde hiermee in. "Heerlijk! Kijk, ze hebben twee soorten. Ik probeer de ene, en jij de ander. Klinkt dat goed?". Ulysses ging akkoord en de twee maten begonnen met drinken, niet wetend dat één van hen zijn laatste woorden had gesproken. Waarschijnlijk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Geschreven door Para**

Supermariofan 64 was direct in het water gesprongen na het startschot. Na een lange zwemtocht was hij aangekomen op een eiland vol bergen. Het eiland was zo te zien beplant met allerlei soorten paddenstoelen, maar SM64 herinnerde zich van een eerdere Hongerspelen hoe een van de sterkste spelers bezweken was aan het eten van een giftige paddenstoel, dus voorlopig besloot hij de paddenstoelen met rust te laten. In plaats daarvan besloot hij het eiland te gaan verkennen. Al vrij snel had hij een slaapzak ontdekt en 2 flesjes water gevonden. Hiermee kon hij het voorlopig wel uithouden.

JiHawk was uiteindelijk op het eiland aangekomen. Hij was zijn boog kwijt, maar zijn pijlen had hij nog, en tenslotte had hij daar Steven ook mee weten te vermoorden. Hij klom het eiland op. Recht voor hem stond een enorm hoge berg. Om verder het eiland op te komen, zou hij die berg moeten beklimmen. Gelukkig was JiHawk een redelijk goede klimmer, dus besloot hij het erop te wagen.

SM64 werd opgeschrikt door een schreeuw, niet ver bij hem vandaan. Hij besloot een kijkje te gaan nemen, om te zien van wie de schreeuw kwam. Hij liep over de bergrand waar hij zijn kamp wilde gaan opzetten naar de plek waar hij de schreeuw gehoord had. Daar, recht onder hem, klom JiHawk de berg op.

"AAAH!"  
JiHawk slaakte een kreet van pijn uit toen een scherp stuk steen zijn hand open sneed. Het bloed gutste over de berg, maar JiHawk besloot onvermoeid door te klimmen. Hij keek omhoog, om te zien hoe ver hij nog moest- En keek recht in de ogen van Supermariofan64...


	14. Chapter 14

De stand op dit moment:

**Schipwrak**  
Hitomi  
Jolien  
Ulysses  
Goomuin

**Grasheuvels**  
Sushi  
Chris  
NickMarioUrbanus  
Adje

**Mt Paddo**  
JiHawk  
SM64

**Palmeiland**  
Fisico  
Leticia  
_Lennard_(Niet zeker, maar Lennard heeft een verbond met Leticia dus wss ook op Palmeiland)

**Onbekend**  
WM (Voor het laatst gezien bij de Hoorn)  
Para (Nog niet gezien)  
Oshi (Nog niet gezien)

**Dood:**  
Steven  
Tuffie  
Dobbelsteen  
DL  
UNF  
Tosti  
Koops  
Necrodeus


	15. Chapter 15

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

Na gedronken te hebben gingen Ulysses en Goomuin gaan slapen naast Jolien en Hitomi. En zo ging de nacht voorbij. Midden in de nacht klonk een kanonschot, maar geen van de 4 dronkaards werd hiervan wakker.

De zon was al op toen Ulysses wakker werd. "Die drank moet wel een sterk goedje geweest zijn om mij zo makkelijk dronken te krijgen..." mompelde Ulysses. Gelukkig had hij zijn kater kunnen uitslapen en hij was weer klaar voor een nieuwe dag. De 2 meisjes waren al vertrokken. Enkel Goomuin lag nog steeds te maffen. "Wordt wakker Goomuin, een nieuwe dag vol avontuur ende spanning lacht ons toe!" riep Ulysses joviaal. Geen reactie. Hoofdschuddend nam Ulysses een fles drank en goot die over Goomuin leeg. Nog niets. Ulysses knielde fronsend bij hem neer en voelde aan zijn pols. Geen hartslag. Ulysses dacht snel na. Er was wel duidelijk wat er gebeurd was. De 2 meiden zaten achter de dood van Goomuin. Ze hadden hem vergiftigd met de drank, of gewurgd misschien. Ulysses stond weer op. "Ik zal je wreken, mijn vettige vriend" zei hij plechtig. Hij begon naar sporen te zoeken.

Ulysses had geluk. Hitomi en Jolien hadden het wrak nog niet verlaten. Het zag er wel naar uit dat ze op het punt stonden dat te doen, want hij zag ze onder zich bij het water lopen, schijnbaar zoeken naar de beste plek om te vertrekken. Hij nam een groot stuk wrakhout als wapen. Goomuin was misschien niet de meest memorabele, eervolle of atletische schildknaap geweest, maar hij had toch verdiend eervol te sterven in een gevecht, en niet op een achterbakse wijze als hoe het hem was afgegaan. Ulysses maakte zich klaar voor de aanval...


	16. Chapter 16

**Geschreven door Olivier**

"WM, ik mag je wel enzo, maar kan je alsjeblieft kappen met de leiding nemen?". "Gast, ik weet alles van paddo's. Dat is één van mijn specialiteiten." "Dat je alles van paddo's weet snap ik wel!". "Ik ben het met WM eens, laat hem maar de leiding nemen... Wij knokken, hij zoekt.". "Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je je hebt laten verwonden door Goomuin, serieus." "Het was niet Goomuin, oké? Ik kreeg een klap van achteren..." "Wees blij dat we je niet hebben laten liggen, anders was het snel klaar geweest voor jou". Kanonschot.

WM, Para en Oshi hoorden ineens een schot. Het was al nacht. Para zei "Ik denk dat we nu wel de favorieten zijn. Tosti dood, Tuffie dood...". "Niet zo snel, Para. Op de training hebben we Ulysses gezien... En vergeet Adje niet! Of Jihawk! Dat twee van de topfavorieten dood zijn, maakt niet zeker dat één van ons wint", zei Oshi wat onzeker. WM zei overmoedig "Tuurlijk niet. Het is nu nacht, we moorden iedereen op dit eiland uit en we eten wat". "WM, is het niet tijd voor een pauze? Je hebt een kutklap gekregen en je valt om de haverklap flauw... Straks val je je dood". "T'is niks!", riep WM. "Ergens wel grappig. Je jankt om een sneetje tussen je vingers alsof je dood gaat, maar een hersenschudding doet je niks...".

De top werd, ondanks WM's pijn, vrij eenvoudig bereikt. Tussen de paddenstoelen lag SMF's lijk. Eerst dacht het trio dat hij iets giftigs had gegeten, maar hij was duidelijk doodgestoken met een pijl. "Kut!", riep WM. Er was dus iemand hier. Met een wapen! Ondanks dit besloot WM te vertellen welke paddenstoelen ze moeten hebben om te eten. Dit ging prima. Totdat Oshi ineens een pijl in zijn rug voelde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Fisico was tevreden met zijn boomhut. Hij was nu eindelijk af. Hij had tot midden in de nacht door zitten werken aan zijn schuilplaats voor de spelen. Hij zuchtte en ging op zijn stoel (die hij ook had gemaakt) aan het strand zitten, spelend op zijn panfluit. Al drie kills had hij kunnen maken deze spelen. Eerst Dark Lisa, wie hij had kunnen uitschakelen met zijn zelfgemaakte katapult. Hij had de handkatapult van Dark Lisa in zijn handen. Het was een prachtig wapen, en hij het was tevens een herdenkings voorwerp voor Dark Lisa.  
Vervolgens kwam Necrodeus, daar had hij niet heel veel aan. Was ook niet een erg moeilijk slachtoffer. Hij was blijkbaar vergiftigd. Hij wist niet hoe en door wie/wat, maar hij was vergiftigd.  
Fisico keek naast zich, naar het lijk van zijn laatste slachtoffer. Hij had haar vermoord toen ze even van haar teamgenoot weg ging. Ze had haar neer kunnen schieten met een zelfgemaakte boog. Het was een stille dood geweest. Geen pijnkreet, geen schreeuw, helemaal niets. Op het moment dat de pijl haar hals raakte, was het enige geluid dat er te horen was een plof op de grond en het kanonschot dat bevestigde dat Leticia dood was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Geschreven door Para**

"AAAH!"  
JiHawk slaakte een kreet van pijn uit toen een scherp stuk steen zijn hand open sneed. Het bloed gutste over de berg, maar JiHawk besloot onvermoeid door te klimmen. Hij keek omhoog, om te zien hoe ver hij nog moest- En keek recht in de ogen van Supermariofan64...

JiHawk had weinig tijd om na te denken: SM64 greep direct zijn handen vast.  
"Het spijt me, JiHawk" zei SM64, al klonk er geen spoor van spijt in zijn stem. "Dit eiland is van mij, en van mij alleen."  
Voor JiHawk doorhad wat er precies gebeurde, viel hij naar beneden. Het was een lange val, en JiHawk was er van overtuigd dat hij zou sterven... Maar de klap bleef uit. In plaats daarvan landde hij op een onverwacht zachte ondergrond. Hij keek verbaasd achterom, en zag dat hij op een rubberen opblaasboot terecht was gekomen. JiHawk grijnsde: de boot had niet alleen zijn leven gered, hij zou ook nog behoorlijk goed van pas komen! Maar voordat JiHawk de boot nader zou gaan onderzoeken, besloot hij eerst af te rekenen met SM64. Hij begon opnieuw aan de klim, maar dit keer haalde hij ongeschonden de top van de berg.

SM64 had nog niet ver kunnen lopen. Hij was er van overtuigd dat JiHawk dood was. Hij was niet op zijn hoede. Hij was een makkelijk slachtoffer geweest. Nu lag zijn lijk tussen de paddenstoelen. Slechts enkele seconden nadat JiHawk de pijl uit het lijk van SM64 had gehaald, hoorde hij plotseling stemmen. Hij besloot zich te verschuilen achter een stel grote rotsen.  
"Kut!"  
JiHawk dacht de stem van Watermeloentje te herkennen. En inderdaad, even later liep WM, samen met Oshi en Para, het paddenstoelenveld op. Ze keken alledrie schichtig om zich heen. "Stelletje schijters" dacht JiHawk met genoegen. Deze drie vonden zichzelf dan wel heel sterk en gevaarlijk, ze zouden een makkelijke prooi voor hem worden. WM begon de andere twee uit te leggen welke paddenstoelen eetbaar waren en welke niet. JiHawk sloop langzaam dichterbij. Ze merkten hem niet op. Toen hij slechts een meter van de drie vandaan stond, zag hij Para ineens zijn kant op kijken. "JiHawk!" Maar hij was al te laat: JiHawk had een pijl in Oshi's rug gestoken. De jonge tribuut viel zonder nog 1 woord te zeggen neer, gevolgd door een kanonschot. Dood. Para brulde van woede en rende richting Jihawk. JiHawk was echter sneller, en stak een tweede pijl in Para's oog. Para schreeuwde het uit en greep naar zijn oog, waardoor JiHawk de mogelijkheid had om van de tributen weg te rennen. WM had al die tijd niets gedaan, maar vol verbazing staan toekijken.

Slechts enkele minuten later dreef JiHawk op het water in de opblaasboot. Hij was 2 pijlen kwijt, maar hij leefde tenminste nog. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht vaarde hij richting het noorden...


	19. Chapter 19

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Goomuin werd verstomd wakker. Hij was de weg volledig kwijt. Hitomi riep: "Hij is wakker! Dat viel mee!" Ulysses riep: "MAATJE! JE HEBT HET GERED!". Goomuin merkte dat hij geen gevoel meer had in zijn linkerarm en ook zijn linkerbeen voelde wat mank. Ulysses begon te vertellen dat hij de nacht ervoor gif op had. "Waar is Jolien?" Vroeg Goomuin verstomd. "Geen idee", antwoorde Hitomi. Blijkbaar was ze gevlucht toen een verwarde Ulysses ze aanviel. "We zitten dus hier nu met zijn drieën, en jij bent flink verzwakt door het gif. Gelukkig was je na een paar slokken gestopt, anders was het je einde geweest", vertelde Hitomi verder. "Het is te hopen dat de sponsors je mogen, Goomuin. En... Het spijt me. Voor mijn gedrag tegen je." Goomuin wist niet alles meer maar hij was ontzettend blij om dit te horen. "Tosti was toch dood?" Vroeg Goomuin. "Klopt! WM nog niet, maar dat komt wel in orde." Riep Ulysses. Goomuin vroeg zich af hoe het met WM zou gaan.

WM was heel ergens anders. Para aan het verzorgen. Para was duidelijk niet dankbaar. "Gek!", riep hij. Je liet Jihawk mijn broertjen vermoorden, mijn oog doorboren, en je deed niks!" WM probeerde tevergeefs uit te leggen dat het een paniekaanval was. Maar Para was ontevreden. "Overmoedig roepen dat we iedereen gaan uitmoorden, om vervolgens een paniekaanval te krijgen bij de eerste beste tegenstander. Fraai hoor. Met al je kills! O wacht, die had je niet!" WM was het nu zat. Hij tilde Para op, die duidelijk niet de kracht had dat tegen te houden. "Mijn eerste kill Para... Die komt nu!" WM flikkerde Para van de berg. Hij zag Para vallen en hij wachtte op een kanonschot maar... Die kwam maar niet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Sushi stond gebogen over het lichaam van Adje.  
"U heeft het zojuist hier live zien gebeuren! Sushi en Chris hebben Adje met een tot zijn einde gebracht met een speer die van geitenhoorns gemaakt lijkt te zijn!"  
Sushi kon het niet aanzien. Het verminkte gezicht van Adje, met de speer nog in zijn voorhoofd. Sushi draaide zijn hoofd weg om naar Chris te kijken, wie ook moeilijk keek naar het lichaam.  
Chris kwam naast Sushi staan.  
"Het lijkt hem niet veel te kunnen schelen, hé" Zei Chris terwijl hij naar Nick keek die nog druk aan het vertellen was tegen zijn denkbeeldige camera's. "Ik dacht dat hij zou proberen ons aan te vallen, maar in plaats daarvan maakt hij er een show van". "Moeten we hem laten leven?" vraagt Chris. "Laat hem maar, de arme jongen doet niemand kwaad. Hij zal het niet overleven tot de finale, maar wij gaan hem niet ombrengen, dat doet iemand die wreed genoeg daarvoor is wel". Sushi lacht. "Het is toch maar goed dat we die speer hadden gemaakt, anders hadden wij daar nu gelegen". Chris en Sushi worden uit hun gesprek gehaald door NickMarioUrbanus die enthousiast begon te schreeuwen.  
"Mensen! Moet u toch eens kijken! Het lijkt erop dat JiHawk nu ook op het eiland is aangekomen!". Sushi en Chris kijken om en zien daar JiHawk staan, met een pijl in elke hand. "Suprise" zei Jihawk glimlachend hij rende op Sushi af en wilde een pijl in hem steken, maar hij struikelde, waardoor de pijl in Sushi's Been terecht kwam. Zodra JiHawk de grond raakte, begon hij op Sushi's voeten in te hakken met de pijl. Sushi Schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en viel ook op de grond.  
Al die tijd stond Chris daar maar, toekijkend hoe zijn vriend werd verminkt. Hij wilde iets doen, maar hij kon niets. JiHawk was sterker dan hem, en hij had wapens. Wapens! Chris pakte de speer uit Adje's gezicht en gooide die op Jihawk. Helaas was Chris geen goede speerwerper, en de speer landde zeker een meter naast JiHawk. Vervolgens tackelde Chris Jihawk, wie zijn eigen pijl in zijn zij kreeg door de klap. Hij vloekte en rende weg. "SUSHI!" Chris knielde langs Sushi wie naar zijn been greep. "Fuck, hoe erg is het?" Chris haalde Sushi's handen van zijn been weg. "Hoe erg denk je dat het is? Hij heet lopen inhakken met een pijl in mijn been!". Sushi bleef schreeuwen. "Denk je dat we nog verder kunnen? Kun je nog lopen?" Chris keek naar het been van zijn beste vriend. Het zag er gebroken uit en overal waren lappen vlees eraf. Er stroomde enorme hoeveelheden bloed uit. "Wat denk je zelf?" zei Sushi net iets te vrolijk.  
Chris keek om zich heen, hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Hij zag JiHawk iets verderop vloeken en schreeuwen. NickMarioUrbanus had Jihawks boot meegenomen. "Klootzak! Mijn boot! Fuck! Dit is jullie schuld!" Hij smeet zijn pijlen in het rond uit woedde, maar raapte ze meteen weer op omdat hij bang was ze kwijt te raken. Chris keek nog eens naar Sushi, wie duidelijk niet weg kon komen van deze plek.  
"Het spijt me Sushi" met deze woorden rende Chris achter JiHawk aan. Sushi zag Chris handen schudden met JiHawk en JiHawk gaf Chris een schouderklopje, ze liepen samen weg. Sushi moest even nadenken over wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Zijn beste vriend, met wie hij al vanaf het begin van deze spelen samen was, had hem verlaten. Hij was gewoon verder gegaan met degene die hem zojuist had verminkt. Hij was een verrader. Huilend viel Sushi in slaap, alleen om 's ochtends wakker te worden met iemand die over hem heen gebogen stond.


	21. Chapter 21

**Geschreven door Para**

Lennard snapte niet waar Leticia bleef. Ze zou eventjes op zoek gaan naar wat voedsel, zei ze. Ze was nu al zeker 2 uur weg! Dan moest hij zelf maar op pad gaan. Hij pakte de bijl op en begon te lopen in de richting die Leticia ook op was gegaan. Toen ze al een tijdje op het eiland zaten, waren Lennard en Leticia terug gezwommen naar de Hoorn, om te kijken of ze nog iets bruikbaars konden vinden, en daar hadden ze een bijl, een helm en een schild gevonden bij het lichaam van Tuffie.

Toen Lennard aankwam bij het strand, zag hij iemand aan komen zwemmen. Een meisje. Hij keek nog eens goed en herkende Jolien. Hij besloot in de schaduw van de bomen te blijven wachten tot ze dichterbij was gekomen. Zo te zien was Jolien uitgeput, want het leek uren te duren tot ze eindelijk het strand bereikt had, en languit op het zand neerplofte. Grijnzend kwam Lennard naar haar toegelopen. Ze keek niet eens om toen hij naast haar tot stilstand kwam en zijn bijl ophief. Het was te makkelijk.

Een kanonschot klonk. Uit de bomen vlogen tientallen vogels op, en op een houten plateau zat Fisico het schouwspel te bezichtigen. De klanken van zijn panfluit klonken door het bos op het moment dat Lennard, met Jolien's hoofd in zijn hand, terug het bos in liep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Hitomi en Ulysses waren erg close geworden, leek het. Goomuin had er geen problemen mee. Hij was gelukkig, eindelijk. Hij voelde zich goed, het was gezellig, hij had even geen angst voor de dood en tot zijn verbazing was er een sponsorgift gekomen met een medicijn, wat hem langzaam weer gevoel gaf. Hitomi en Ulysses waren flink aan het flirten met elkaar. Tuurlijk, ze wisten dat er ooit een einde aan moest komen aan deze pret. Dat wisten ze allemaal. Maar wat zou het? Eigenlijk waren ze alledrie vergeten dat het een spel was. Hitomi had al voorgesteld dat ze met z'n drieën zouden wachten totdat er niemand meer over was, en dan gewoon blijven totdat het Capitool een ramp zou maken en er twee zouden omkomen. Heerlijk, het vrije gevoel.

Totdat er een gedaante binnenkwam. Ulysses sloeg een fles kapot en Hitomi deed hetzelfde. Snel afmaken. Echter, dit gedaante was geen probleem. Het was Para! Hij zag er verminkt uit. Geen gevaar voor de drie. Para kwam uitleggen wat WM had gedaan. Dat WM nu alleen op de berg zat, verzwakt. Goomuin en Hitomi hadden sympathie voor Para. Ze wilden hem genezen en bij het clubje laten horen. Maar Ulysses? Hij ging naar Para toe en sloeg hem in een paar klappen dood. Knonschot"Vriendjes van WM of Tosti moeten hoe dan ook dood", vervolgde hij. "Hup, Goomuin, dan gaan we naar de Paddo-bergen"

Hitomi en Goomuin knikten nee. Hitomi zei "Maar het was hier zo gezellig! Dit zijn misschien onze laatste dagen, en je vermoordt een zwakkeling en je wil hier weg!" Ulysses zei "Ja, maar het gaat om het spel. Plus, WM moet dood, kom maar, het wordt een lange klim daar!" Hitomi zei: "O. Ik wist niet dat het om het spel ging. Sorry, dat ik lol had, dat ik het spel vergat. Ik ben weg. Doei". Hiermee brak Hitomi niet alleen het verbond. Ook brak zij Uly's hart.

Uly zei geërgerd: "Dikkie Dik, we moeten nog WM vermoorden. Je hebt genoeg vet om je dik te houden". Goomuin knikte, diep ongelukkig. Zijn leven was eindelijk leuk. Het zou geweldig eindigem op deze manier, en nu was het stuk. Nu zaten ze weer in het spel. Met dit in zijn gedachten zwom hij naar de Paddo-bergen. Met een flesje vergif in zijn handen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Hitomi en Ulysses waren erg close geworden, leek het. Goomuin had er geen problemen mee. Hij was gelukkig, eindelijk. Hij voelde zich goed, het was gezellig, hij had even geen angst voor de dood en tot zijn verbazing was er een sponsorgift gekomen met een medicijn, wat hem langzaam weer gevoel gaf. Hitomi en Ulysses waren flink aan het flirten met elkaar. Tuurlijk, ze wisten dat er ooit een einde aan moest komen aan deze pret. Dat wisten ze allemaal. Maar wat zou het? Eigenlijk waren ze alledrie vergeten dat het een spel was. Hitomi had al voorgesteld dat ze met z'n drieën zouden wachten totdat er niemand meer over was, en dan gewoon blijven totdat het Capitool een ramp zou maken en er twee zouden omkomen. Heerlijk, het vrije gevoel.

Totdat er een gedaante binnenkwam. Ulysses sloeg een fles kapot en Hitomi deed hetzelfde. Snel afmaken. Echter, dit gedaante was geen probleem. Het was Para! Hij zag er verminkt uit. Geen gevaar voor de drie. Para kwam uitleggen wat WM had gedaan. Dat WM nu alleen op de berg zat, verzwakt. Goomuin en Hitomi hadden sympathie voor Para. Ze wilden hem genezen en bij het clubje laten horen. Maar Ulysses? Hij ging naar Para toe en sloeg hem in een paar klappen dood. Knonschot"Vriendjes van WM of Tosti moeten hoe dan ook dood", vervolgde hij. "Hup, Goomuin, dan gaan we naar de Paddo-bergen"

Hitomi en Goomuin knikten nee. Hitomi zei "Maar het was hier zo gezellig! Dit zijn misschien onze laatste dagen, en je vermoordt een zwakkeling en je wil hier weg!" Ulysses zei "Ja, maar het gaat om het spel. Plus, WM moet dood, kom maar, het wordt een lange klim daar!" Hitomi zei: "O. Ik wist niet dat het om het spel ging. Sorry, dat ik lol had, dat ik het spel vergat. Ik ben weg. Doei". Hiermee brak Hitomi niet alleen het verbond. Ook brak zij Uly's hart.

Uly zei geërgerd: "Dikkie Dik, we moeten nog WM vermoorden. Je hebt genoeg vet om je dik te houden". Goomuin knikte, diep ongelukkig. Zijn leven was eindelijk leuk. Het zou geweldig eindigem op deze manier, en nu was het stuk. Nu zaten ze weer in het spel. Met dit in zijn gedachten zwom hij naar de Paddo-bergen. Met een flesje vergif in zijn handen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Geschreven door Para**

Hitomi zat alleen op het schipwrak. Jolien was weg. Goomuin was weg. Ulysses was weg.

De laatste dagen waren heerlijk geweest. Toen ze begon aan de Hongerspelen was ze bang geweest dat het verschrikkelijk zou worden. Ze was bereid om kostte wat kost te winnen, en zoveel mogelijk tributen te vermoorden. Ze begon goed door JiHawk aan te vallen en zijn boog te stelen, maar toen kwam ze hier aan. Eerst raakte ze bevriend met Jolien, en daarna kwamen Goomuin en Ulysses. Ze was volledig vergeten dat ze in een spel zaten, dat ze uiteindelijk elkaar moesten vermoorden. Maar Ulysses was dat niet vergeten. Hij had Para gedood. Maar was dat wel zo slecht geweest? Al die tijd waren ze er vanuit gegaan dat zij met z'n drieën hier op het schipwrak konden overleven, maar de komst van Para had bewezen dat de andere tributen hen met gemak konden bereiken. Geen wonder dat Ulysses zo snel mogelijk WM wilde uitschakelen, tenslotte was hij een sterke kandidaat, dat bleek wel aan hoe hij Para verminkt had. En zij? Zij had hem en Goomuin in de steek gelaten! Stel dat ze door WM vermoord werden! Dat kon ze niet laten gebeuren!

Hitomi stond op het punt om in het water te springen toen er plots een boot aan kwam gevaren. Ze kon de gedaante op de boot niet duidelijk genoeg zien om hem te herkennen, maar de stem die over het water schalde herkende ze uit duizenden.  
"Dames en heren, ik kom nu in de buurt van een schipwrak! Het lijkt erop dat dit niet het eerste gevecht is dat in deze Arena wordt uitgevochten: er zijn hier piraten geweest!"  
"NickMarioUrbanus!" Hitomi schreeuwde zo hard als ze kon. "NickMariourbanus!"  
"Dames en heren, hoort u dat ook? Hitomi, een van de jongste en kleinste deelnemers van deze Hongerspelen is nog in leven en roept mijn naam! Waar kan ik je mee helpen?"  
Hitomi zwom richting de boot.  
"Kun je mij een lift geven in de boot? Ik kan wel zwemmen, maar met de boot gaat sneller!"  
NickMarioUrbanus keek blij verrast.  
"Hoort u dat, dames en heren? Ik heb promotie gemaakt! Vanaf nu ben ik niet alleen uw verslaggever, ik ben ook kapitein van de Hongerspelen Arena Veerboot! Stap in, mijn mede-tribuut, en vertel me waar de reis heen gaat!"  
Hitomi klauterde de boot in.  
"Ik wil zo snel mogelijk naar de Paddobergen, in het Zuid-Oosten!"  
"Dan is dat de richting waar wij heen zullen gaan! Dames en heren, u kijkt naar de Toadplaza Hongerspelen, ik ben NickMariourbanus!"

En zo vertrokken NickMarioUrbanus en Hitomi in de boot richting Mt. Paddo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Goomuin en Ulysses waren aangekomen op Mt. Paddo. "Ik kijk even rond, zometeen beklimmen we de berg en vermoorden we WM, Sumuin!"

Goomuin dacht terug. Terug aan de afgelopen dagen. Ulysses en Hitomi hadden helemaal verteld hoe het was toen hij bewusteloos was. Ulysses was woedend op de twee meiden, hij dacht dat zij de daders waren. Eerst had hij Jolien aangevallen, met een kapotte fles. Jolien zag het aankomen en vluchtte zo snel mogelijk. Jolien... Hoe zou het daar mee gaan? Zou ze nog in leven zijn? Hoe dan ook, vervolgens ging hij op Hitomi af. Hitomi bleef rustig, en vertelde dat er vergif was. Uiteindelijk hebben ze wat gif uit Goomuin weten te pompen en zo hebben zij hem gered.

De volgende dagen waren leuk. Goomuin en Ulysses kenden veel leuke spellen uit hun district. Papier hadden ze niet nodig. Ze waren alledrie erg close. Stiekem vond Goomuin het wel jammer dat Jolien er niet was: Hij had dan ook wat romantiek gehad, en hij had immers nog nooit gezoend. Hitomi en Ulysses klikten wel. Het leek alsof ze voor elkaar gemaakt waren. Hitomi was erg aardig voor Goomuin; in zijn district werd hij altijd gepest. Ulysses was lang niet de ergste pestkop; sommige jongens sloegen hem en één keer was hij kapot geslagen met een stok. Nooit was hij gelukkig. En nu had hij geluk ervaren. Waarschijnlijk aan het einde van zijn leven. En zo niet, dan was hij nog een held geweest in zijn district.

Het leukste moment was Doen, Durfen of de Waarheid spelen met zijn twee nieuwe vrienden. Toegegeven, hij moest een hele lange kus van Hitomi en Ulysses verdragen, maar een pret dat ze hadden! Ulysses die een zwijn nadeed, hijzelf die de samba moest dansen... Het was gek en leuk.

Maar nu was het klaar. Definitief. Nu moesten ze zijn vijand WM vermoorden. De jongen die hem bijan deze dagen van zijn leven had afgenomen. Maar wat deed Ulysses nou weer!? WM heeft geen wapens, als we Para mochten geloven. Als hij op het wrak was gekomen had hij geen schijn van kans gehad tegen ons. Tuurlijk wilde hij WM dood, maar... Het hoefde niet. Nu waren ze terug bij af. Goomuin keek naar zijn flesje met gif. Een flinke slok en het is klaar. Voorgoed. "DIKKE STRONTZAK! WE GAAN KLIMMEN!". Ja, het moest kunnen... Ulysses was al een flink eind boven. Laat het zelfmoord maar hij een stem hoorde. "Daar staat een persoon op het eiland! Wat zal hij doen!" Goomuin riep woest "WEGWEZEN! VERDWIJN!" Vervolgens gooide hij stenen. Hij hoorde ineens Hitomi wat roepen: "PSYCHOPAAT. WAT DOE JE NOU, GEK. IK WILDE JULLIE HELPEN. GOOMUIN, JE BENT GEK IN JE HOOFD. IK KOM JULLIE NIET HELPEN. LAAT MAAR". Goomuin voelde zich schuldig. Hij had zijn laatste kans op het herstellen van hun vriendschap stuk gemaakt. Goomuin moest huilen. Ulysses komt beneden. "Hé baby, waarom jaag je Hitomi weg! Je weet dat ik van haar hield! Varken! Ik weet echt niet meer wat ik met jou moet... Ga maar even weg." Goomuin was er klaar mee. De woorden deden pijn. De woorden van Ulysses. De woorden van Hitomi. Hij nam een flinke slok van het vergif. Langzaam stierf hij. Emotioneel beschadigd. Een kanonschot klonk.

Hitomi schrok. "Vaar maar terug, Nick. Er is iemand gestorven, maar wie? Ik wil het weten!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

JiHawk hield er de moed in. Tot nu toe ging het hartstikke goed. Hij leefde nog steeds, hij had een bondgenoot én wapens. Na zijn bondgenootschap met Chris was het tweetal naar palmeiland getrokken. Daar waren ze opgesplitst, op zoek naar eten, drinken en eventueel nog levende tributen. Terwijl JiHawk door de bomen sloop vroeg hij af hoe het Chris afging.

Chris liep met een zwaar gemoed rond. Hij had Sushi in de steek gelaten. Maar het kon niet anders. Sushi kon niet meer lopen. Toch walgde hij van zichzelf bij de gedachte dat hij hem aan zijn lot overgelaten had. Tijdens deze overpeinzingen hoorde hij plots een geritsel achter zich. Hij draaide zich om, net iets te laat. Een steen raakte hem keihard op zijn schouder. Chris viel neer, maar rolde direct achter een boom, net op tijd om een tweede steen te ontwijken die met een plof in het zand neerkwam.

Hijgend zat Chris achter de boom. "Geen tijd voor treuzelen nu" dacht hij. "Actie!" Hij kroop wat opzij en gluurde langs de boom. Niks. Hij keek nog wat beter, en zag plots een beweging uiterst rechts in zijn gezichtsveld. Het was Fysico. Hij zat hem vanuit de bomen met zijn katapult te bekogelen. Chris stond op en liep in een zigzaggend patroon op Fysico toe, zo was hij moeilijk te raken. Hij kwam bij de voet van de boom en sprong erin. Nog een steen van Fysico ontwijkend begon hij te klimmen. Maar Fysico was te lenig, hij kreeg hem niet te pakken. Plots werd hij geraakt door nog een steen op zijn borst. Hij viel tegen de stam, en nog voor hij zich kon herstellen, was Fysico bij hem en sloeg hem de boom uit.

Chris kwam hard neer. De wereld draaide voor zijn ogen. versuft draaide hij zich met zijn gezicht naar boven. Daar stond fysico, zijn katapult op zijn voorhoofd gericht. Chris had de energie niet meer om weg te komen. Hij keek Fysico gewoon aan, bijna uitdagend. Fysico leek verbaasd, geschrokken terug te kijken. Toen viel hij voorover op Chris. Hij had een pijl in zijn achterhoofd. Een kanonschot klonk.

JiHawk kwam op hem toe, een boog in de hand. "Headshot!" joelde hij. "Jaja, kun je me effe helpen" kreunde Chris. JiHawk rolde het lichaam van Fisico van hem af en hielp hem recht. "Geen zorgen" zei JiHawk "Ik heb de perfecte plek gevonden om uit te rusten. Echt een vette boomhut. Hij was omringd met vallen, maar ik heb een oog voor dat soort dingen. En ik heb er ook een hoop touw gevonden, waarmee ik deze boog heb gemaakt." Chris keek naar Fysico. "Wat doen we met hem?" vroeg hij. "Kijk of hij wapens heeft en laat hem liggen" beval JiHawk. Chris vond zo Fisico's katapult, steentjes en panfluit. "Hier" zei hij, en hij toonde de buit aan Jihawk. "Goed zo" grijnsde hij, "hou jij die katapult maar. En wat is dit?" Hij bestudeerde de panfluit. "Rommel" concludeerde hij, en hij smeet het instrument weg. Het kwam met geritsel tussen de struiken terecht. "Kom, we keren terug naar de boomhut."


	27. Chapter 27

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Fisico was op zijn panfluit aan het spelen, toekijkend hij JiHawk en Chris op het eiland aankwamen. Toen ze wat dichterbij kwamen, besloot hij maar wat dichterbij te gaan kijken, om een nieuw slachtoffer te krijgen, zodat hij weer alleen was in het prachtige bos. Fisico blies nog een laatste paar noten op zijn panfluit en pakte toen zijn katapult, klaar om aan te vallen. Het liefste had hij JiHawk, hij had hem horen praten over pijlen, dus misschien had hij ook nog wel een mooie Kapitool boog.  
Toch ging hij op Chris af, aangezien JiHawk dieper het bos in ging, waar om de aantal meter wel een van Fisico's vallen lag. Hij wachtte op een juist moment om toe te slaan en schoot zijn eerste steen. Chris merkte het en draaide om waardoor hij de steen tegen zijn schouder kreeg. Fisico schoot snel een tweede, maar Chris zat al verscholen achter een boom. Fisico verplaatste zich zodat hij een beter zicht had op de boom waar Chris achter zat. Plotseling kwam Chris achter de boom vandaan en begon zigzaggend op Fisico af te rennen. Snel schoot hij nog een aantal stenen af, waarvan een raak was; midden op zijn borst. Hij viel achterover tegen de stam van de boom aan en Fisico duwde hem de boom uit. Hij pakte zijn panfluit en blies een noot, dezelfde noot als die hij had geblazen bij zijn vorige moorden.  
Hij sprong de boom uit en ging boven Chris staan. Hij pakte zijn katapult en zijn scherpste steen en richtte hem op Chris zijn voorhoofd. Net op het moment dat hij hem wilde loslaten, voelde hij een steek in zijn achterhoofd. Een steek die langzaam naar voren kroop. Een voor een vielen zijn zintuigen uit. Het begon met zijn gehoor.  
Zijn belangrijkste zintuig. Hetgeen waarmee hij de prachtige klanken van de natuur kon horen. Hetgeen wat hem tot rust kon brengen op de ergste dagen.  
Vervolgens viel zijn reukvermogen weg, gevolgd door zijn smaak. Toen werd alles zwart en had hij nog maar een zintuig over. De pijn was nu over zijn hele hoofd verspreid en kroop nu langzaam vanuit zijn ruggengraat naar beneden. Net voordat zijn laatste zintuig uitviel kon hij nog voelen hoe hij over Chris heen viel.  
Hij had een fantastische laatste dagen gehad. Hij snapte niet wat iedereen zo verschrikkelijk vond aan de hongerspelen. Lekker een zijn met de natuur... Hij had gewild dat hij hier nog een aantal weken had gezeten. In zijn boomhut, met zijn panfluit. De Hongerspelen draaide terug in Fisico's laatste gedachten. Hoe hij naar dit eiland was gezwommen, zijn boomhut had gemaakt, Dark Lisa had vermoord, alle vallen klaargemaakt, Necrodeus had vermoord, even was gaan zwemmen, Leticia had vermoord, had gezien hoe Lennard Jolien had vermoord, vervolgens had hij Lennard nog vermoord, en toen leek het stil op zijn eiland. Toen waren alle tributen weg van zijn prachtige stuk natuur. Totdat JiHawk en Chris hier kwamen.  
Met de laatste panfluit klanken van het lied dat hij had gespeeld na alle doden, werd het laatste bloed door zijn lichaam gepompt. Fisico was uitgeschakeld.


	28. Chapter 28

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

Hitomi en Nickmariourbanus vaarden terug naar Mt. Paddo. Hitomi hield haar hart vast. Hij had misschien lelijk tegen haar gedaan, maar ze wist dat ze ervan kapot zou zijn als Ulysses dood was. "Sneller Nick" zei ze. "Hitomi houdt echt van Ulysses, mensen" hijgde Nickmariourbanus. "Maar jullie weten ook, even goed als mij, dat romantiek tijdens de hongerspelen not done is. Hitomi gaat nu haar leven gaan riskeren voor...". "Ach hou je kop toch" snauwde Hitomi.

Het tweetal kwam aan op Paddo-eiland, en direct begon Hitomi richting de berg te lopen. Ze hoorde Nick achter haar aan komen: "Geen medelijden met haar uitgeputte teamlid..." hoorde ze hem hijgen. Ze besteedde er geen aandacht aan en kwam aan de rotsachtige uitlopers van de berg. Volgens Para zat WM op de top van de berg. Dus wie er ook gestorven was, op de top moest ze het ontdekken, toch? Ze liep de rotswand eventjes af, tot ze een goed plekje had gevonden om de klim aan te vangen, en begon eraan. Ze was niet de beste klimmer, maar het leek haar toch vrij goed af te gaan. Net zocht ze met haar voet naar een nieuw steunpunt, toen ze plots een hand aan haar enkel voelde die haar naar beneden trok.

Ze kwam pijnlijk neer op de rotsen, en nog voor ze zich kon herstellen voelde ze een hand die haar bij haar haar greep en haar hoofd nog eens tegen de rotsen sloeg. En nog eens. Zwarte vlekjes dansten voor haar ogen, en ze voelde het bloed over haar gezicht stromen. Ze had de energie niet meer om te bewegen, ze lag ineengezakt tegen de rotsen. "Beste mensen wie zag dat aankomen!" hoorde ze Nickmariourbanus opgewonden zeggen. "Verraad in het team? Blijkbaar was die grappige, onschuldige Nick toch niet zo onschuldig! Maar we kunnen het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Er schieten immers nog maar enkele tributen over, dus zijn winstkansen worden zowaar reëel. Het was de niet meer dan slim van hem om de samenwerking met de arme Hitomi vroegtijdig stop te zetten..." Terwijl Nickmariourbanus zo zijn denkbeeldig publiek toesprak, zag Hitomi hem nog net bij haar vandaan lopen, vlak voor ze het bewustzijn verloor. Haar laatste gedachten waren bij Ulysses.


	29. Chapter 29

**Geschreven door Olivier**

WM zat op de berg, even na te gaan wie er allemaal nog levend waren en wie nog niet. Voor het laatst wist hij dat er nog 10 spelers in leven waren, maar hij had nog wel drie kanonsschoten gehoord (Goomuin, Lennard en Fisico).

Hij was natuurlijk nog in leven. 0 kills, 0 toevoegingen aan dit spel.  
Sushi... Tja, Sushi. Hij was geen drama op de trainingen, en hij leeft nog steeds... WM had hem het hele spel nog niet gezien. Hij zit vast ergens anders. Hij zag er niet erg gevaarlijk uit, dus hij moet bescherming hebben, of wapens,  
Chris, die leeft ook nog steeds. Dat was Sushi's maatje, van district 4. Die werken hoogstwaarschijnlijk samen. Geen kanonsvoer dus, zoals hij had gedacht.  
Nickmariourbanus..? Wacht. Hoe heeft die leip het nou weer zo lang volgehouden!? Dat was toch die wannabe commentator? Die bij het interview zelf ging interviewen? Kwaliteiten had hij niet. Hij was alleen maar commentaar aan het geven aan het begin van het spel. Bizar dat hij nog leeft.  
Fisico... Wat!? Die autist met de panfluit, die afgelegen een beetje op zijn panfluit aan het spelen was? Hij had een 1 op de training... Misschien was hij slimmer dan hij dacht.  
Ulysses. Shit. Ulysses was verdomde sterk en sluw. Niet te vertrouwen, die kerel. WM wist dat hij het moeilijk zou krijgen als hij tegen Ulysses moest vechten. Hopelijk sterft hij nog.  
Goomuin. Verdomme! Hoe houdt die knaap het vol? In ieder geval kan WM hem nu nog afmaken, zoals hij graag wilde... Maar hij moet met iemand samenwerken. Iemand heeft hem gered. Een sluw iemand... Ulysses? WM slikte.  
Jihawk, klootzak. Hij had Oshi afgemaakt en Para aangevallen. Door hem had WM geen bondgenoten meer. Plus, hij heeft pijlen. Maar goed, hij spaarde WM. Waarom eigenlijk?  
Hitomi, oei, het enige overgebleven meisje. De enige die ook hoog scoorde op de training, een 10 volgens hem. Kan gevaarlijk zijn. Sterk was ze niet, slim wel.  
Lennard. Tja. 7 op de training... WM wist niks van Lennard.

De rest was dood. Hoe hield WM het vol? Hij had zichzelf voorgesteld als winnar wegens veel kills. Maar hij had nog niemand vermoord. Goomuin en Jihawk ontsnapten eerder, en Para ging wel duidelijk een stuk later dood. Plus, zijn lichaam werd opgehaald bij het wrak. Toch overleefde WM alles wel makkelijk. Hij had geen last meer van flauwvallen en hoofdpijn, er was veel eten, hij had drinken gekregen als sponsorgift... Hij overleefde vrij makkelijk, terwijl iedereen elkaar slachtte. En hij had al een tijdje geen bezoek gehad.

"KLOP KLOP" hoorde WM. Het was Ulysses. Hij zag er verdrietig uit. "MIJN VRIEND MAG DAN DOOD ZIJN, JIJ ONDERGAAT HETZELFDE LOT", riep Ulysses. Hij zag er verward uit. Normaal was WM gevlucht van Ulysses maar... Hij kon hem deze keer wel aan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

"Baaaaaaahh"  
Sushi werd wakker uit zijn verschrikkelijke slaap. Voordat hij zijn ogen open deed voelde hij de pijnsteken van zijn been weer, en toen hij zijn ogen open deed, kreeg hij bijna een hartaanval. Hij zag een gedaante boven zich. Dit zou zijn einde zijn worden. Het zou maar goed zijn ook, hij had genoeg bijn geleden. Hij kon deze spelen toch niet meer winnen. Zijn beste vriend en kameraad deze spelen had hem verlaten. Hij kon niet meer lopen, dus als hij zou worden aangevallen, zou hij niets kunnen doen. Hij zou nu sterven. Wachtend op het wapen dat neer zou komen en het kanonschot dat zijn dood zou bevestigen, bleef Sushi liggen. Hij keek naar zijn toekomstige moordenaar.  
Toen zijn ogen wat meer aan het licht gewent waren, zag hij dat de gedaante, een geit was. "Baaaaahh!" de geit likte over Sushi gezicht en snuffelde in zijn jaszak. Sushi zuchtte, hij zou blijven leven. Hij wist niet of hij nu blij, of verdrietig moest zijn. Met veel moeite ging hij overeind zitten. Hij keek in het rond. Er stond nog een geit achter hem. "Meeehhhhhh" Er kroop een klein baby geitje onder de geit achter hem uit. Het was een hele familie geiten. Vader, moeder en kind. Er kwam een glimlach op Sushi's gezicht, maar dat veranderde al snel in een pijnkreet. De geit stootte perongelijk tegen Sushi's been aan. "Aaargh... Stom be-" Sushi keek naar de geit, die bang naar hem keek. "Het spijt me. Je kunt er ook niets aan doen" Sushi voelde iets tegen zijn hoofd aan wrijven. Hij keek om en zag het kleine geitje dat tegen hem aan stond. Sushi dacht weer terug aan thuis, hoe zijn hond dit wel eens zou doen. Het gaf hem altijd een blij en warm gevoel. Hij vond het fijn om geliefd te zijn.  
Zo bleef Sushi nog uren liggen. Samen met de geiten, die aan het grazen waren en soms kwamen kijken bij Sushi. Sushi was een middagdutje aan het doen, toen hij plotseling iets tegen zijn hoofd kreeg. Iets wat van ijzer leek. Hij keek op en zag dat naast hem, een klein metalen flesje aan een wit parachute lag. Een Sponsor! Hij zag ook een briefje vastzitten aan de fles.  
"Sushi, hier heb je iets wat je wel zou kunnen helpen. Hint: Het is voor op je been.  
De kijkers houden van je!  
-Poké Fanaticus, je Sponsor"  
Hij kon het niet geloven. Hij lag hier, tussen de geiten, en was toch een favoriet tussen de tributen. Sushi draaide snel het flesje open. Er zat een vloeistof in, wat leek op water, alleen dan met een roze tint en een sterke geur. Het rook naar thuis, eigenlijk, als hij erover na dacht... Het rook naar vis. Dat hij ooit nog blij zou zijn met de geur van vis. Hij goot snel het middel over zijn been, eerst voelde hij een aantal sterke steken in zijn been, maar na een paar minuten, was de pijn weg en zag hij de wonden dicht gaan, en zelfs verdwijnen. Na een aantal uur, waren alle wonden verdwenen en zag zijn been er weer zo goed als nieuw uit.  
Sushi waagde het om op te staan, en tot zijn verbazing, kon hij weer lopen. Hij had nu weer een kans om te winnen. Één probleempje: hij had geen wapens... Alleen de twee schroefhoorn-speren en een stuk of vijf werpmesjes die hij had gemaakt van hoorns. Dit leek misschien wel veel, alleen andere tributen hadden waarschijnlijk bogen, zwaarden, bijlen, allemaal gemaakt door het kapitool.  
De rest van de dag liep Sushi wat rond over het eiland. Er was verder niemand. alleen hij, en de geiten. Alle Schroefhoorngeiten waren al gedood, grotendeels door Sushi en Chris. Chris, de verrader... Sushi zuchtte en ging weer bij de familie geiten zitten en begon tegen ze te praten. Hij vertelde over zijn leven thuis, en wat er tot nu toe allemaal was gebeurd in de arena. Vreemd genoeg keken de geiten Sushi geboeid aan. Ze zaten om hem heen en keken bedachtzaam, soms kwam er wel een "Beeehhh" of "Baaaaaaah", maar dat kwam alleen op de momenten dat Sushi stil was, alsof ze reageerde. Sushi was blij, hij had weer iemand om tegen te praten. Hij sliep die nacht goed, en werd alleen wakker door een kanonschot.


	31. Chapter 31

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

In tegenstelling tot wat WM had verwacht, kwam Ulysses direct op hem afgestormd. Ulysses had zich op de trainingen altijd een gedisciplineerd vechter getoond, maar nu viel hij als een gek aan. WM dook met gemak opzij en sloeg hem in de ribben. Dit leek Ulysses echter niet veel te kunnen schelen en hij zette zijn aanval voort. WM moest enkele rake klappen incasseren, waaronder 1 op het hoofd die enorm veel pijn deed. Hij negeerde echter al die pijn en vocht voort. Hij begon echter de indruk te kregen dat, als dit zo zou blijven doorgaan, Ulysses uiteindelijk toch zou winnen. Blijkbaar was hij toch nog niet zo goed hersteld als hij had gedacht. Hij moest dit gevecht snel zien te beëindigen.

WM wist snel wat hij moest doen. Ulysses viel wild aan. Zonder na te denken. Zonder goed op zijn omgeving te letten. Wm draaide zich met zijn rug naar de steile kliffen van de berg, en toen Ulysses nog eens een uitval deed sprong hij opzij, greep Ulysses beet en duwde hem van zich af met al zijn kracht. Te laat zag Ulysses dat hij in de val was gelopen en hij stortte van de rotswand.

Het kanonschot kwam niet. "Shit" dacht WM "Waarom gebeurt dit elke keer als ik iemand van die kliffen gooi?" Hij ging gaan kijken. Ulysses hield zich nog vast aan een uitsteeksel op de rotsen. "Ha!" lachte WM "zo te zien ga jij juist je vriend achterna. Vaarwel Ulysses". Hij wou hem net met zijn voet trappen toen hij een steek in zijn hoofd voelde. "Nee" dacht hij "alsjeblieft, nu geen aanval." Hij viel op handen en knieën. Ulysses zag zijn kans schoon, greep WM's hand en trok hem naar beneden. WM viel half bewusteloos van de rotswand, en Ulysses hoorde hem diep beneden zich neerkomen. Hij hief zichzelf weer op de berg.

Ulysses keek naar beneden. Daar lag WM op de rotsen. Het was geen fraai zicht. Zijn hoofd was opengespat en zijn hersenen lagen opengesmeerd over de rotsen. Ulysses draaide zich om. Hij had Goomuin gewreekt. Hij pinkte een traan weg. Hij had niet zo hard tegen hem moeten zijn, en ook niet tegen Hitomi. Maar dat kon hij nog goedmaken. Hij moest haar vinden.


	32. Chapter 32

**Geschreven door Olivier**

WM was dood. Ulysses wist dat WM veel sterker was dit gevecht en dat hij alleen met wat mazzel had gewonnen. Maar hij had Goomuin gewreekt... Toch? Het voelde niet zo. Ulysses wist dat maar twee mensen verantwoordelijk waren voor Goomuins dood... En dat waren Goomuin en hijzelf.

Ulysses ging naar beneden en pakte zijn flesje drank. Hij had gewonnen, maar hij was niet blij. Hij dronk zijn drank leeg, en hij was dronken. Te dronken om nog na te kunnen denken. Vervolgens zag hij Hitomi liggen, bewusteloos. Ulysses dacht met zijn dronken kop dat ze dood was, het laatste wat hij nog belangrijk vond was er ook aan gegaan. Hitomi was er niet meer, Goomuin ook niet, en WM ook niet.

Ulysses zwom naar de Hoorn voor een spiritueel nieuw begin. Maar hij was dronken, zijn hoofd was er niet bij. Hij verdronk. Een kanonschot klonk. Ulysses was klaar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

"Kom op Chris, we moeten verder! We zitten hier nu al weken!" JiHawk stond aan het strand, met een kano in het water. Deze had hij gevonden bij de boomhut van Fisico. Fisico had heel veel mooie dingen daar liggen. Bogen, pijlen, speren, vallen, fluiten, allemaal handgemaakt.  
"Kom op joh, we gaan kijken of we nog iets kunnen vinden bij de hoorn!" Jihawk had ook de Kano die Fisico had gemaakt meegenomen, en was nu van plan om nog de laatste wapens te gaan zoeken bij de hoorn. "Denk je echt dat daar nog iets ligt? Daar zijn toch al lang mensen geweest?". "Maakt niet uit, wij gaan kijken. Daarna kunnen we nog naar jouw vriendje toe". Sushi, hij bedoelde Sushi. Sushi was nog steeds in leven. Hij zat daar op het eiland vol met gevaarlijke schroefhoorngeiten, gewond. Hij kon geen kant op. "Kijk eens wie we daar hebben!" Jihawk rende over het strand. "Hé! Presentatortje! Kom eens verslag geven! Hé!" NickMarioUrbanus kwam aan varen. "Hier komt de veerboot! Dames en Heren, u ziet het hier live vanuit de arena: JiHawk en Chris zitten samen als team hier op palmeiland, en zo te zien hebben ze zelf ook een boot weten te bemachtigen!". "Hé! Nick! Zou ik een lift kunnen krijgen?" Chris had het plan om zelf naar Sushi te gaan. Hij moest kijken of hij nog leefde. "Chris, wat doe jij nou? Wij gaan niet naar Sushi!" JiHawk rende naar Chris toe en greep hem bij zijn keel. "Luister, jij blijft bij mij, anders wordt je vermoord, en dan ga ik persoonlijk op jouw vriendje af om zijn keel door te snijden, als hij nog leeft." JiHawk glimlachte. "Oké, ga je nu mee?" Chris kende JiHawk zo niet. Hij was wel gemeen, maar zo kwaadaardig...  
JiHawk stapte in zijn kano. "Kom jongen. We gaan!" Chris twijfelde maar stapte toch de kano in. JiHawk had er allerlei wapens in liggen. Speren, Bogen, Pijlen, alle wapens, eigenlijk. NickMarioUrbanus vaarde naast hen. "Dames en Heren, u ziet het: Chris en JiHawk zijn onderweg naar de Hoorn!" JiHawk gooide een speer naar NickMarioUrbanus, maar die kwam ruim twee meter naast hem in het water terecht.  
Chris moest naar Sushi. Hij kon niet langer bij JiHawk blijven, die zou hem vermoorden, dat wist hij al wel. Waarschijnlijk zou Sushi hetzelfde doen, maar hij moest naar hem toe. Chris pakte een speer en stak die in de Kano. "Klootzak! What the Fuck doe jij nou weer?!" JiHawk greep naar Chris, maar die was al het water in gesprongen, onderweg naar de boot van NickMarioUrbanus. "Nick, naar het geiten eiland, we gaan naar Sushi.  
Jihawk's Kano lag al op de bodem van de zee, en hij besloot terug te gaan naar het bos. Hij was woedend. Al zijn wapens waren weg, en Chris ook. Hij zou wraak nemen, en snel ook.

Sushi stond bij het strand. Nadat hij was wakker geworden van het kanonschot, had hij iemand zien aan komen drijven. Het was een lijk, dat wist hij al wel. Het lijk van degene die was vermoord bij de hoorn. Toen het lijk aanspoelde sprongen de tranen in Sushi's ogen. Hij knielde bij het lichaam en draaide het om. Hij keek recht in de levenloze ogen van zijn beste vriend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Geschreven door Necrodeus**

Sushi liep woedend langs de kust van het eiland. Iemand had Chris vermoord, en hij had al een gevoel dat hij wist wie het was. Plots zag hij een boot komen aanvaren. Hij nam zijn speer klaar en bereidde zich voor om te gooien, maar hij zag dat NickMarioUrbanus erin zat en liet zijn speer weer zakken. "Sushi heeft de tranen in de ogen" zei Nick "zullen we hem eens vragen wat er gebeurd is?". "Iemand heeft Chris vermoord, Nick" zei Sushi. "Daar weet ik natuurlijk alles van hé mensen" zei NickMarioUrbanus "We hebben met eigen ogen gezien hoe JiHawk Chris heeft verdronken. Hij vond hem te zwak". "Kom Nick" zei Sushi "breng me naar JiHawk".

Zo kwam het dat Sushi in Nicks boot stapte en ze samen koers zetten naar Palmeiland, waar JiHawk waarschijnlijk was naar teruggekeerd. "Sushi is sterk bewapend" zei Nick "Het zou slim zijn om zijn teamgenoot ook een wapen te geven. Zo staan ze sterker tegen JiHawk". Sushi keek hem eens aan, en gaf hem toen aarzelend zijn drietand. "Sushi is een echte teamspeler" zei NickMarioUrbanus. Sushi voelde zich gevleid. "Jammer dat hij niet de slimste is" Toen voelde Sushi hoe de drietand zijn lichaam doorboorde.

Er klonk een kanonschot. Niet veel later spoelde Sushi's lichaam aan op Palmeiland.


	35. Chapter 35

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Hitomi werd wakker. Aaargh... Die kloothommel van een Nickmariourbanus! Hij was het! Hij had haar bijna vermoord! Net voordat Hitomi verder ging met haar doodswensen merkte Hitomi dat er een omroep was:

"WIJ WILLEN JIHAWK, HITOMI, NICKMARIOURBANUS EN SUSHI FELICITEREN MET HET BEHALEN VAN DE LAATSTE VIER. UW BELONING LIGT OP DE HOORN. VEEL SUCCES"

Hitomi moest het even laten bekomen... Goomuin, Ulysses en WM waren dus dood. Goomuin was ze klaar mee, maar Ulysses dus ook. Hij was dood. Afgemaakt door WM? Het zou haar niks verbazen. Alhoewel, WM was ook dood. Een gelijkspel? Het zal wel een heftig gevecht zijn geweest. Met pijn in haar hart besloot ze te winnen. KOM OP! Laatste vier! Het moet lukken! Sushi had ze nog geen moment gezien in dit spel. Jihawk en Nick wel. Nick zéker.

Kanonschot.

Sushi's dood werd direct bekendgemaakt. Nick en Jihawk zullen het wel op elkaar munten. Als ik die twee ontwijk... Dan is de finale binnen. Maar hoe wint ze die? Ze had alleen een boog.

Verdomme. Er was een zwaard. Op het schipwrak. Hitomi herinnerde het weer van toen ze dronken was. Ze had een zwaard gezien. Als ze naar het schipwrak zou gaan om het zwaard op te halen, zou ze een kans maken! Ze zwom. Ze zwom voor haar leven. Ze zag Jihawk nergens. Ze zag Nick nergens. Ze bleef veilig, en zo kwam zij aan op het wrak. Het wrak waar ze mooie herinneringen aan heeft, met Jolien, Ulysses en Goomuin.

Ze voelde zich slecht toen ze naar binnen ging. Het was naar. Vroeger had Hitomi het zo mooi met Goomuin en Ulysses, en nu zijn ze dood. Maar hoe? Was het WM? Jihawk? Nick? Iemand anders? Ze moest het weten. En zo zocht ze naar het zwaard. Ze vond het achter alle flessen drank. Dat was het. Het zwaard. Erg mooi was hij niet, maar wel effectief.

Hitomi had het zwaard bemachtigd.

Ze wilde weg van het Wrak, en zo ging ze naar de Hoorn. Om te wachten. Om Jihawk of Nick te confronteren. Of allebei. Ze moest winnen. Ze moest het lot weten van de vrienden die het leven verlaten hadden. Alleen daarom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

Jihawk liep vloekend over het strand van palmeiland. Hij was alles kwijt. Allemaal door Sushi. Chris had de boot laten zinken, alle wapens waren weg. Hij hoorde een kanonschot. Zou Chris Sushi hebben vermoord? Of andersom? Of zou misschien een van hen zwak genoeg zijn geweest om NickMarioUrbanus te vermoorden? hij wist het niet.  
Hij zag de boot van NickMarioUrbanus aan komen, de boot die eigenlijk van hem was. "Dames en Heren, we zien hier JiHawk staan, nog steeds woedend op de actie van Chris". "Nick, wie is er dood?" JiHawk was niet langer kwaad op NickMarioUrbanus omdat hij zijn boot had gestolen. Hij had er toch niets aan, Chris zou die boot ook hebben vernield. NickMarioUrbanus zuchtte. "Sushi heeft Chris aangevallen". NickMarioUrbanus stapt uit zijn boot en loop het bos in. JiHawk keek hem aan, hij had geen idee wat hij zou gaan doen. JiHawk besteedde er geen aandacht aan, en ging in het zand zitten. Hij doezelde langzaam weg in slaap. Later die nacht werd hij wakker door een pijn, een verschrikkelijke pijn. Het geluid van vuur raasde om hem heen. Hij wilde weg, maar hij zat vastgebonden op een stoel, de stoel die Fisico had gemaakt eerder deze spelen. JiHawk voelde zijn kleren verbranden en hij rook de geur van verbrand vlees. Hij keek voor zich uit, daar zag hij NickMarioUrbanus staan, met een fakkel. "U ziet het, mensen. JiHawk wordt levend verbrand, de finale zal binnen enkele seconden beginnen".  
JiHawk voelde zijn haar wegschroeien, zijn vlees smelten. Hoe had NickMarioUrbanus dit kunnen doen. Hij had zich de hele spelen voorgedaan als de zielige gestoorde presentator, niemand durfde hem iets aan te doen. Niets was minder waar, hij was een moordenaar. Een slimme, sluwe moordenaar. Hij had waarschijnlijk ook Chris vermoord, en Sushi. Hij had het hele bos in brand gezet.  
JiHawk stierf een langzame pijnlijke dood en NickMarioUrbanus vertrok in zijn boot weer naar de hoorn des overvloeds.

Klaar voor de finale.


	37. Chapter 37: Pre-Finale

**Geschreven door Olivier**

Kanonschot. Hitomi keek naar boven. Jihawk was dood. Ht was tijd. Tijd voor de finale waar ze in was gekomen. Tegen Nickmariourbanus, waar ze wraak op moest nemen.

Ze riep, toen ze op de Hoorn aankwam, IK GA WINNEN. HET GAAT LUKKEN. Het begon te regenen. Ze riep net iets te hard "GOOMUIN EN ULYSSES, ALS JULLIE DIT HOREN! IK WEET NIET HOE JULLIE STIERVEN, MAAR IK ZAL JULLIE DOOD WREKEN". Toen hoorde ze "Uw verslaggever was hierbij. Hij zal, voordat de finale start met de verslaggever en het slonzige meisje, u uitleggen wat er gebeurde met Goomuin en Ulysses." Nick. De jolige en niet gevaarlijke jongen, die wel gevaarlijk leek te zijn, kwam door het grauwe weer eng over. Zijn stem klonk haast duister. "Een gevecht om de hand van de slonzige dame, bracht Goomuin en Ulysses uit elkaar. Nadat WM stierf, vochten ze met elkaar. Ulysses won, maar net. Het was een makkie om een drietand in zijn kop te steken voor uw verslaggever" "Jij... Hoe... Waarom!" Zei Hitomi, niet wetend dat Nick aan het liegen was over alles. Hitomi pakte haar zwaard. "Succes!" "Nickmariourbanus wenst u succes en het hele kapitool ook."

De strijd was begonnen.


	38. Chapter 38: Finale

**Geschreven door Lucoshi**

NickMarioUrbanus stapte uit zijn boot en gin tegenover Hitomi staan. NickMarioUrbanus had een drietand vast, Hitomi een zwaard. Zo bleven ze een tijdje staan.  
"Doe dan iets" schreeuwde Hitomi. Ze begon te huilen. Ze stond in de finale, al haar vrienden die ze hier had gemaakt waren dood. NickMarioUrbanus was in de finale gekomen vanwege een gemeen toneelspel, waarin hij een nutteloze tribuut speelde, en iedereen was erin getrapt.  
"Ik zal het uitleggen" begon NickMarioUrbanus, alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. "Aan het begin van de spelen, heb ik gewoon toegekeken hoe dat de eerste paar tributen werden vermoord. Necrodeus was het eerste slachtoffer, al lang voordat de spelen waren begonnen. Ik had tijdens de trainingen gif meegenomen uit de oefenzaal, waar ze oefende op het herkennen van vergif. Vervolgens had ik het in het drinken van Necrodeus gedaan, zo kwam hij vergiftigd de spelen al binnen."  
Hitomi kon het niet geloven. Dat de zachtaardige NickMarioUrbanus Necrodeus had vergiftigd, tijdens de trainingen.  
"De arme jongen had geen schijn van kans, en werd al snel uitgeschakeld in de spelen door Fisico. Bij het begin van de spelen, was ik achter Adje aan gegaan. Adje werd toen vermoord door Sushi en Chris, die mij hebben laten gaan. Toen heb ik de boot van JiHawk meegenomen, waarmee ik makkelijk door de hele arena kon varen, om te zien wie waar was en wie wat had. Allereerst was ik naar Mt. Paddo gegaan, waar ik een zwaar gewonde Para zag, die mij smeekte om hem mee te nemen naar het schipwrak, voor hulp. Eenmaal daar kwam hij jullie tegen, Ulysess had de verwonde speler vermoord."  
Para, Ulysses had Para vermoord toen hij naar hen toe kwam voor hulp. Hierdoor viel de vriendschap uit elkaar en gingen Ulysess en Goomuin weg.  
"Toen heb ik jou, naar Mt. Paddo gebracht, achter die andere twee aan. Eenmaal daar had ik jou ook vermoord, althans, dat dacht ik. Toen ben ik naar Palm eiland gegaan, onderweg kwam ik de arme Ulysess tegen, dronken. Hij was een makkelijk slachtoffer."  
Ulysess... Nick had Ulysess vermoord... "J-... Jij..." Begon Hitomi.  
"Ik weet het, ik weet het. Laat me nou eerst eens uitpraten." Onderbrak NickMarioUrbanus haar. "Vervolgens, toen ik op Palmeiland aankwam, zag ik daar JiHawk en Chris staan. Na een leuke reünie heb ik Chris vervoerd naar de hoorn, heb hem daar verdronken, en heb toen gewacht op de hoorn totdat het lichaam van Chris bij Sushi zou aanspoelen. Toen ben ik ook naar Sushi gegaan, die mij geloofde toen ik zei dat JiHawk Chris had vermoord, en vervolgens mijn boot in stapte om wraak te nemen op JiHawk. Helaas had hij daar de tijd niet voor, en bij de hoorn op ik hem met zijn eigen drietand vermoord."  
Hoe had hij dit kunnen doen... Chris en Sushi waren beste vrienden, had zij gezien tijdens de trainingen. Hij had ze een voor een vermoord, en ze wijs gemaakt dat iemand anders het was.  
"Toen ben ik terug naar Palmeiland gegaan en heb JiHawk wijs gemaakt dat Sushi, Chris had vermoord. Toen ben ik daar het bos in gegaan, en JiHawk ging weer slapen. Ik heb toen vuur weten te maken en heb het hele eiland, inclusief JiHawk, laten verbranden.  
Hij had JiHawk levend laten verbranden. JiHawk, wiens boog ze had gestolen en vervolgens weer was weg gegaan. Een van de eerste die ze deze spelen had gezien.  
"Toen ben ik met een boot hierheen gekomen, omdat ik hoorde dat hier iets te vinden was." NickMarioUrbanus liep de hoorn in, en kwam terug met een knuffel.  
"Maar zo te zien was het alleen maar een val om de laatste tributen bij elkaar te krijgen." Hij gooide de knuffel op de grond, en het hoofd rolde eraf.  
Hitomi moest het even laten inzinken. NickMarioUrbanus was de grootste moordenaar van deze spelen geweest. Hij had Ulysess vermoord. Ulysess, met wie ze zo'n fijne tijd had gehad bij het schipwrak, met wie ze de fijnste tijd van haar leven had gehad, en uiteindelijk weg ging vanwege het spel. Dit verschrikkelijk zieke spel, bedacht door mensen in het kapitool. Het gestoorde spel waarin vierentwintig kinderen tussen de twaalf en achttien jaar in een arena werden gestopt, om tot leven en dood te vechten, totdat er één winnaar was. Zij zat nu bij de laatste twee. Het was een twaalf jarig meisje, met een piratenzwaard, tegen een (blijkbaar) sterke, slimme 15 jarige jongen, die iedereen voor de gek had gehouden.  
"Dus, hoe zit het met jou? Wat was jouw bijdragen aan het spel?" NickMarioUrbanus leunde tegen de Hoorn aan.  
"Niets..." Hitomi dacht terug aan haar spelen. Ze had niemand vermoord, ze heeft het weten te overleven zonder ook maar iemand kwaad te doen. Behalve JiHawk, wiens boog ze had gestolen, en Ulysess, wiens hart ze had gebroken, en ze stond nu oog in oog met zijn moordenaar. Ze zou winnen. Ze moest winnen. voor Jolien, Goomuin en Ulysess. Goomuin, wie ze had uitgescholden omdat hij hen had verward met iemand anders, een gevaarlijk iemand. Helemaal vergist had hij zich niet. NickMarioUrbanus wás een gevaarlijk iemand, maar Hitomi niet.  
"Nou, ik heb hier een heel verhaal lopen vertellen, en jij komt met een slappe 'niets', dat is ook niet leuk voor de kijkers thuis."  
De kijkers thuis... de barbaren die dit daadwerkelijk leuk vonden. Die elke dag voor de televisie zaten te kijken wie er nu weer zou worden vermoord. En dan natuurlijk de ouders en vrienden van de tributen, die vol spanning zaten te kijken of die tribuut het zou overleven. Haar ouders, die nu vol spanning zaten te wachten of hun dochter vanavond thuis zou komen. Hitomi draaide haar zwaard in haar hand. Ja, ze zou terug komen.  
Ze rende op NickMarioUrbanus af en met gesloten ogen sloeg ze in het rond. Ze opende haar ogen en zag NickMarioUrbanus naast haar staan. Hij zuchtte. "Weet je" begon hij. "Ik wil je best sparen. Het probleem is: Ik wil winnen. Ik wil thuis kunnen komen, ik wil presentator worden van de negende jaarlijkse Hongerspelen. Maarja, ik heb niet echt een keus. Wij, hebben niet echt een keus, Hitomi".  
Toen hij haar naam zei, voelde ze rillingen over haar nek heen gaan. Er was iets aan zijn stem wat nu heel anders was dan de normale vrolijke stem die tegen de camera's praatte. Dit was een moordlustige stem, een van een moordenaar.  
Hitomi liep weer terug naar haar plaats tegenover NickMarioUrbanus, die heel vriendelijk glimlachte.  
"Dus" begon NickMarioUrbanus weer. "Dus..." volgde Hitomi. NickMarioUrbanu lachtte. "Precies. Eigenlijk, is dit best oneerlijk. Jij hebt een zwaard, en ik heb maar een drietand." zei hij terwijl hij de drietand tegen de hoorn aan zette. Dit was Hitomi's kans. Ze rende op NickMarioUrbanus af en haalde uit, maar hij ontweek de slag en sloeg Hitmo op haar gezicht. Ze viel tegen de hoorn aan en het zwaard viel uit haar hand. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik die niet zag aankomen?" lachte NickMarioUrbanus terwijl hij het zwaard pakte. Hitomi kroop terug, ze was haar enige wapen kwijt. Ze viel achterover en voelde iets op haar rug dat haar tegenhield om te vallen. De boog! De boog die ze aan het begin van deze spelen van JiHawk had gestolen, ze had alleen geen pijlen. Ze keek rond op het eiland van de hoorn. Er lag weinig. Lege flessen water, stukken kleding, en een rode knuffel zonder hoofd. Waarom zou er in godsnaam een knuffel liggen bij de hoorn? Ze kroop naar de knuffel toe en keek naar het hoofd dat iets verderop lag, in het zand. Toen zag ze het: in het lichaam van de knuffel, zat een pijl verscholen.  
Ze pakte de pijl eruit en pakte haar boog. "Dames en Heren! Het einde van deze Hongerspelen is bijna hier!" Hitomi draaide zich om. NickMarioUrbanus kwam op haar af gerent met een zwaard in een hand, en een drietand in de andere. Hitomi deed haar ogen dicht. Dit was het dan, haar einde. Nu zou ze sterven. Ze dacht weer aan Ulysess, net als toen ze bewusteloos werd geslagen, door dezelfde persoon die nu haar moordenaar zou worden. Het was allemaal niet zo erg, eigenlijk. Doodgaan was niet zo erg. Eerst pijn, en daarna helemaal niets meer. Is toch niets verkeerd mee?  
Ze ontspande en wachtte af op het Zwaard in haar nek en de Drietand in haar lichaam. Maar het kwam niet. ze opende haar ogen.  
Daar lag NickMarioUrbanus, met een pijl in zijn keel. Hoe kwam dat? Hitomi keek naar haar boog. De pijl was weg. Ze had hem neer geschoten. Haar eerste moord deze spelen, en tevens ook haar laatste. Ze hoorde het geluid van een hovercraft, die neerkwam op het water. Hitomi stond op en keek in het rond, ze kon de camera's horen. Er waren er minstens twintig. NickMarioUrbanus had dit geweldig gevonden. Ze keek nog eens naar het lichaam. Hij was zo dichtbij geweest, maar Hitomi had hem perongelijk weten te vermoorden. Ze was de winnaar. Ze kon weer naar huis.  
Ze liep nar de ladder van de hovercraft, om naar binnen te gaan. Ze zag iets in haar ooghoek, er lag iets in het water. Ze liep er naartoe en pakte het. Het was een soort fluit. Het was een Panfluit. Ze herinnerde Fisico, wie altijd aan het spelen was op de fluit. Ze herinnerde het deuntje dat hij altijd speelde nog goed, Fisico had het een keer verteld aan haar tijdens de trainingen, omdat Hitomi het zielig vond dat hij helemaal alleen zat. Hij was aardig, maar hij zei nooit veel. Hitomi pakte de Panfluit en blies erop. Er kwam een mooie zuivere klank uit. Ze speelde het lied dat ze had geleerd van Fisico en de muziek galmde door de arena. Al spelend klom ze de Hovercraft in.  
Klaar om weer naar huis te gaan...


End file.
